Kidnapped by a dragon ERERI-RIREN
by Mentallyunstableteenager
Summary: Eren gets kidnapped by a dragon (duh i know). what will happen will he get rescued or will romance fill the air. prince Eren and dragon Levi. disclaimer i don't own Attack on Titan. WARNINGS rated M for reasons.
1. Marriage?

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as: language, child abuse, mentions of sex and rape, smut and male x male relationships/smut so if you don't like then don't read.**

 **AN: hi I hope I can post this story regularly every Friday but don't bet on it.**

 **\- disclaimer I don't own AoT.**

 **(this chapter has been reposted because I got a beta GoldenDiva013)**

 **Levi pov**

These people were so damn tiring. They were just going on and on about me needing to kidnap a princess.

"Are you listening, sir?" Erwin asked and raised one of his scaly eyebrows.

"To tell you the truth I'm not" I stated, looking at my perfectly cleaned and manicured claws. I did not care what they were saying because I had heard it a thousand times already.

"Levi, this is serious. You are the only heir to the throne," Kevin said. He was right but I still didn't care much about heirs, since I will be dead when it becomes a problem. "Dear nephew I would like for you to have children before I die and leave you the throne."

"I know you would lord uncle, but it's not like you are lying on your death bed right now." I really did not want to kidnap a princess. The only princess close by was Mikasa and I did not want her, people said that she was a beast that could rival the strength of a dragon _I did not believe that for a moment_ and the only man that she wanted was a childhood friend of hers _poor bastard_.

"I'm not, but I'm not young anymore, and neither are you" he stated, looking sterner than he had in a while.

 **-Same time but a little to the north in another kingdom, Eren's pov-**

"Eren!" it was my mother. I walked out of the library to meet her. "Eren!"

"Yes, mother?" I walked around a corner and there she was. She was panting from running to find me.

"Oh there… You… Are." she took a moment to catch her breath and took my arms in her hands before continuing "I have good news, the queen in the east has agreed to let you and Mikasa get engaged!" she looked so happy, but I could not do it. Not Mikasa.

"No!" I freed myself from her hands and took a step back. "I can't marry Mikasa. She's one of my best friends, I can't do it!"

"But your friendship will help the marriage go smoother," she argued, before saying; "Enough of that. Your father has requested your presence."

"Yes, mother." I knew what he was going to say and it would not end very pretty if I argued, so I walked with my head held as high as I could before bowing down to him.

I knocked on the big wooden door before entering the grand hall where my dad was sitting on his throne.

"Lady Mother said you called for me, my lord," I said as I entered the room.

"Yes I did, do you know why?" he was smiling and it made me uncomfortable, he was bad enough when he was mad.

"She did not tell me." she did, but he would want to be the one to tell me, so it was best this way.

"Great. I and the queen in the east have agreed in letting you and Mikasa engaging, isn't that just wonderful?" he sounded so excited that I didn't dare argue.

"It does indeed my lord," I said and bowed my head for him, I could have killed myself right then and there just so it could be over.

"Good, you are leaving tomorrow at sunrise, so pack your things and tell your men, you will be gone for four days." And with that, he got up and left the room.

 **AN: what did you think.**


	2. Kidnapped

**AN: I know I said I would update Friday but I just couldn't wait so here it is. There will still be a chapter Friday.**

 **IT with a capital I is referring to the dragon, hope that clear any confusion that might occur.**

* * *

 **Erens Pov**

We had been riding all day so they decided to take shelter for the night in a cave. I had four knights with me on this journey: Jean, Marco, Reiner and Armin. We had made a campfire to heat the cold cave up, we sat down around it to eat their dinner.

"I can't wait to see Mikasa" Armin beamed as he took a bite of his bread and cheese "we haven't seen her in what … 6 years"

"No we haven't, we were just kids back then" I muttered and took a piece of dried meat and added it on my bread. I was not happy about this, but there was nothing to do.

"I have heard that she is the very beautiful and strong lady" Jean stated with his mouth full of food.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Reiner lightly tap Connie's shoulder whisper something in his ear and then put down a piece of his meat in front of them Connie then did the same.

"She was pretty back in then isn't that right Eren?" Armin asked.

"I guess so" I mumbled and took another bite.

"And she used to save your ass all the time" Armin continued totally unaware that I didn't want to talk right now.

"And yours" I did remember all the times Mikasa had saved his and Armin's asses. Armin used to be bullied for being a bookworm without parents so Eren had tried saving him but it never went well so Mikasa had come running.

"She sounds amazing, I'm almost jealous of you Jaeger" Jean joked. Connie and Reiner added more meat to their stack.

"Shut up horse face" I snapped.

"Whoa what's up with you" Jean asked.

"Nothing"

"Yes there is Eren you haven't been yourself since yesterday" Armin pried

"No there is not just let it go I'm fine" I ate the last of my bread and started to roll my sleeping back out and folded my green cape so I could use it as a pillow. I saw Reiner look smock as he took all the meat and Connie looked devastated as he lost his whole ration of meat for this trip.

I laid down for the night and the other soon followed, not long after snores could be heard in the cave. But there was some other sound as well, I could not describe it. I got up took my cape and went to find the source, it lead me deeper in to the cave. I don't know how long I walked before I found it but I found IT. It was big black, with wings, and was currently spewing fire at the ground. I was just about to turn around and warn the others when one of It's silver eyes looked straight at me, I turned around to run as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough. It reached me with one of It's claws, holding me as it started to walked towards the entrains. I screamed as loud as I could trying to warn my men. I could see our camp now and they were just waking up.

"Run for your lives there is a dragon here!" I yelled trying to get them to wake up and see. Their half sleeping brains must have caught the word Dragon, because they were getting up faster than ever before.

"But what about you sir?" Connie asked.

"You can't do anything it already has me, run and get backup so you can rescue me later" the dragon was getting ready to attack them.

"But sir" they all complained except Armin who was probably calculating a plan.

"There is nothing we can do right now, we have a better chance of success if we get backup" good old Armin he understands.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just go get the backup I'll be fine" they ran away some of them looking back over their shoulders as they left.

As soon as we were out of the cave the dragon starting to fly. It was weird seeing the trees and towns from this perspective, they looked so small from up here. It was weird but I wasn't panicking, all I could think was that this was a very efficient way of traveling and that it was good that I weren't afraid of heights.

We landed outside another cave entrains and It sat me down. It used It's head to push me forwards when I was walking to slowly. I was glad that it was guiding me because this cave was like a maze, we ended in front of a very big door. It opened it and on the other side was a nice little room with a bed in the corner, a desk, a bookshelf against one of the walls and a fireplace that the dragon lit up as soon as we entered.

"Behind that door is the bathroom with shower and a bathtub" it chocked me, It could talk, why wouldn't it be able to talk but still. "What is it, why do you look like that, if you need to go take a dump it's in there" he pointed to the door with one claw.

"No its just … I didn't know you could talk" I could feel my face heat up.

"Why wouldn't I be able to talk, I'm not stupid you know" great now It was getting angry with me good job Eren.

"No I didn't mean it like that, it was just you didn't talk before now so I just fought you couldn't" great that didn't help at all.

"Just because someone doesn't constantly talk doesn't mean they are mute" great It was really getting annoyed with me.

"I know I just didn't know okay can we just forget I said anything?" I was hoping It would forgive and forget. I don't know why but I didn't want It to hate me and it didn't make sense since I should hate It, It did kidnap me after all.

"No, you can't just forget something someone said just because they ask you to" It didn't sound mad anymore just confused.

"Never mind"

A couple minutes passed before the silence was broken again.

"I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow morning, goodnight" It announced and left me alone in the room, I think I heard the lock get locked not that I would be able to find my way out anyway.

I week went by and I had had plenty of time to study the dragon and I had found that It wasn't just onyx black as I had thought, Its scales shone in many other colors like green, blue, purple and even red. It was a beautiful sight. Its eyes weren't just grey either, they were more silver and sometimes they had hints of blue. I was pretty sure that the dragon was male as it looked and sounded masculine. It was a little smaller than I thought dragons would be, but It was still a good 2 meters taller than me when it was on all four. It was a very grumpy dragon and a clean freak. It hadn't done anything to me in the time it had held me prisoner. Every morning it brought me food and stayed to talk or just lay on the floor in front of the fire. Before It left it would either tell me to clean the room or to come with it to help clean somewhere else, but that was the worst It had done to me. Something was different today It was late with breakfast and when It finally arrived It wasn't with food It just looked worried.

"They are on their way to free you" It muttered like It had never thought this day would come. My mind went blank for a moment, why, what, where, when all these questions and I ask none of them out loud because my mind was too focused on figuring out if I really wanted to be rescue. They would just take me back to the palace and my dad would then force me to marry someone I didn't want, but if I didn't go home they would try to kill It and I didn't want that. "Do you want to leave?" It asked me it almost sounded sad.

"If I don't they hurt you" I don't know why it mattered so much to me if It got hurt.

"Then I won't stop you from leaving with them" It mumbled. I could hear the men now.

"Stay in here I'll go to them and tell them that you left me alone, then they won't hurt you" I advised.

"If that's what you want" It stated and turned around. But there was still something I needed to ask before I left.

"Will … I ever … see you again?" I asked shyly not knowing why I would want to.

It looked more confused than I felt when it answered with "If that's what you want then sure" it almost looked like It was smiling at me the blue shining brighter in It's eyes. I started to walked towards the voices.

"Eren where are you!" a female voice yelled it sounded kinda familiar, but I wasn't sure. "Eren!" yes it was defiantly familiar.

"I'm right here!" I yelled back. I heard footsteps run towards me and before I registered what it was, it had thrown itself around my neck. She had black hair, but not as black or beautiful as It's scales. I was able to see Armin walk towards us when she finally released me. Behind him was Jean, Connie and Reiner together with four more knights I didn't recognize, but I must have been some of Mikasa's knights since they were wearing the royal family of Sina's crest a green unicorn on a shield. Two of them were women around our age one of them had brown hair in a high ponytail with messy bangs she was carrying a bow which was rare for knights to do, the other woman had blonde hair in a bun with long bangs and cold almost dead eyes. There were was also two men I hadn't meet before one of them had short black hair and freckles he looked friendly, the other one was very tall even taller than Reiner he had dark brown hair.

"Are you all right Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"I'm fine" she didn't look like she believed me "really" I added.

I could tell that she didn't believe me, but she didn't say anything as we left the cave. On our journey to the east I learnt that the brunette females name was Sasha Braus, the blondes name was Annie Leonhard, black haired's name was Marco Bodt and the tall ones name was Bertholdt Hoover.

* * *

 **AN: so there was a little more story and more characters.**

 **This story can be found on and wattpad.**

 **I want to thank**

 **PortlandChinaDoll** **for favorite this story and me.** **Brantleyh936** **for following this story and me.** **Miko Vampire** **for following and favorite this story.** **The SPN Lespian** **for review**


	3. Handsome stranger

**AN: Thoughts are in** _ **cursive.**_

* * *

 **Levi's pov.**

I couldn't stop thinking about the human brat with the ocean green eyes, chocolate brown messy hair and tan skin. He must be a knight…. or a member of the royal family of Rose, he had been wearing a cape with the royal crest of Rose, two roses on a shield and the other knights called him sir.

I stood up on two legs and tried to take a step, but I fell to the floor damn human body so weak and easily thrown of balance. I was in my mating cycle and had therefore turned to look like a human. It was yesterday when we had been found _why did I let him go?_ And right after he was taken home I went out of the cave from a different entrains and flew north to a hideout in Rose, it rarely got used because it was outside Maria and very close to their capital Shiganshina. I had gone to sleep on the cave floor and woke up this morning sore in every muscle and laying in the middle of my shedded scales _disgusting._ I had packed a small bag with a set of clothes with shoes, a little food, some money, a towel and a bar of soap. I went outside to find a lake I could bathed in.

The only thing I could think of was the brat and his green eyes, _why were I risking coming here in my most vulnerable state?_

 **Erens pov.**

I was so angry with him. I had gotten home earlier today and he was angry at me for getting kidnapped by a freaking dragon like it was my fault _it kinda was, but he didn't know that._ So I had gotten out of there as soon as he had stopped yelling, if I had stayed just a minute longer I would had snapped at him and that would not have ended well for anyone. I was on my way to my favorite hiding spot I always went there when I was angry with my father, it was a cave next to a lake. Nobody else knew about it not even mother or Armin.

When I arrived I was shocked someone else had found it and they were bathing in the lake, he had black hair blacker than Mikasa's and was standing with his bare back turned towards him _wait bare… bare back_ I just realized that he were naked in the lake.

"Ahh shit" I startled him and he turned around _shit not good_ I shielded my eyes with my hand and yelled "Sorry I didn't know anyone was here" to the stranger. I heard him get out of the water and the sound of fabric being rubbed against skin.

"You can look now" I opened my eyes slowly not sure if it was alright. He was standing on the other side of the lake only wearing white pants and drying his hair with one hand while using the other one to put on knee high brown boots. He finished putting on his boots and started to dry his hair with both hands showing his muscular stomach and chest of in the process. Eren could not stop starring at the muscles movements under the stranger's skin.

"Oi brat what are you starring at?" he asked. I didn't have a good answer so I just shook my head and walked through the water to the other side. I noticed that the man was shorter than I had thought and that he had an annoyed look on his otherwise beautiful face.

"Hello my name is Eren" I greeted and offered him my hand so he could shake it.

"The name is Levi" he responded and shook my hand…. For a long time, he took a white shirt from a stone and started buttoning it, after finally letting go of my hand. "So brat what are you doing out here? I didn't know that anyone had found it"

I told him how I had found it a couple years back when I first started to argue with my father. I told him how it had been my safe heaven ever since.

"So you were arguing with your dad before coming out here now?" he asked sounding almost worried, but his face was still like stone.

"Yes he wants me to marry a woman that I don't love. It's not that I hate her she where one of my best friends when we where kids, but I can't marry her even if father say I shall" I rambled. I don't know why I told Levi he was a stranger, but it felt like I had met him before. _I can't have met him before I would have remembered his handsome face._

"I know how it feels. My uncle won't stop pestering me about kidn… marriage" he told me. It made me feel better to know other people were in the same boat as me. We talked until noon.

"Are you hungry?" I asked when I felt my stomach rumble "I'll buy us lunch?"

"Sure free food is always great" he answered and started to take his boots of and roll up his pants legs so they wouldn't get wet. I didn't bother to roll up my pants since they were already soaked.

We walked to town and I led the way to my favorite eating place, it was a small restaurant and the people who worked there didn't try to kiss my ass all the time like many others tried to.

 **Levi's pov**

I noticed that people were staring at us while we walked and the brat didn't even seem to notice, so I decided to ask about it.

"Oi brat why are they all starring?" he looked confused at me before looking around, _he really didn't notice?_

"Err… I didn't notice, but I think they are starring at you that's what I would do if I was them" he blushed slightly when he said the last part. He stopped at a door it had a small sign on it that said: _Springer family restaurant._ He opened the door and I was hit with the pleasant sent of well prepared and seasoned food. We went inside, there was a lot less people than I had expected. The lady behind the counter was at our side as soon as she saw Eren enter.

"What can I do for you today my lord?" she said. _So he is royalty._

"Mrs. Springer I have told you this before you don't have to call me sir I come here to eat like everybody else" Eren told her kindly.

"But you are the crown prince I can't just go around calling you by your name that's unheard of" she said sounding disgusted by the thought. _Uhh crown prince._

"Okay if you don't want to, but can you at least find us a table?" he asked her and she looked confused for a moment before noticing that I was here as well.

"Oh yes I can do that, a table for two I see" she said looking at me with a weird look on her face. She showed us to a small wooden table with two chairs. There was a lady sitting at the table next to ours and she was starring at Eren with a dirty look. I sat down on the chair that was facing her, _you lady you better not try anything. I will kill you if you touch him! He is mine do you understand mine! I can kill you in so many different ways if you touch him!_

"wht wld u lk t et?"I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear what he said.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked. Mrs. Springer was back at our table.

"I asked you about what you would like to eat" he repeated. I hadn't even looked at the menu, but I had to say something.

"Number 10 sounds good" I had no idea about what I just ordered, but she took my menu before I could check. Eren looked at his menu one last time before closing it and handing it to Mrs. Springer.

"Yes it does. I'll take the same as him" he said with a smile. _Such a beautiful smile._

"Two nr 10, they will be done in about 10 minutes" she said and left.

"So you are a prince" I stated while we waited.

"Yes sorry I didn't tell you" he told me "it's just I weird thing to tell people you just meet"

 _I know_ "I can only imagine" I added "so the girl your dad want you to marry is she some noble or maybe even a princess?" I asked.

"She is a princess you might have heard of her, her name is Mikasa" _oh yes I have heard of her, met her and she is not my biggest fan._

"I think I have don't they called her the beast princess or something like that?"

"They do" our food arrived as he said that. And I thanked god for it being something that I liked, it was ravioli with beef. We talked about random things while we ate. I finished my plate and started to find some money to pay with.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I thought it was obvious "I said I would pay for the food" he almost sounded like I had hurt his feelings by wanting to pay for myself so I let him do as he pleased. We left the restaurant and he told me that he would like to show me around the city.

We went to a market place where they sold everything from cheap wooden swords for children too expensive jewelry. One piece caught my eyes, it was a gold ring with a green gem the same color as Erens eyes.

"It's beautiful" he stated after noticing I was starring at the ring. "Hey salesman I want to buy this ring!" he yelled.

"Good choice my lord" the salesman said.

"No Eren you don't have to" I tried but he didn't listen. He paid for the ring and handed it to me.

"Here you go" he looked at the clock tower and suddenly panic took over his face "shit! I have to go" he said and started to leave, but he stopped suddenly and turned back to me "Where are you gonna stay the night?"

"Probably in the cave why do you ask?" he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him.

"No you can't sleep in the cave you'll get sick" he explained "I'll get one of the maids to find you a empty guest room" I didn't sound like I had a choice so I just followed him.

* * *

 **AN: what do you think. Next chapter will hopefully have more M rated stuff.**

 **I want to thank** **Miko vampire** **for the review.**


	4. Gone?

**AN: and this chapter is early. again.**

 **IT with a capital I is the dragon. Eren will start saying him instead of It as he starts to trust him.**

 **Thoughts are in** _ **cursive**_

* * *

 **Erens pov**

I woke up and got dressed then I went down to the guest room Levi had stayed in for the last five dayes. I knocked on the door, but no one answered so thinking he was sleeping I opened the door and went in. I looked for him, but he weren't there. _Where could he be? Did he leave? Why didn't he tell me he was leaving? He could have left a note. Yes that's it a note._ I searched around the whole room looking for a note, but to no avail. _Did he just leave without telling me? Did I do something to make him hate me? What could I have done?_ I decided to check for him in the cave and I asked all the people I met on my way if they had seen him. No one had and there was no trace of him in the cave either. So I went back to the palace.

"Excuse me my lord but the king is asking for your presence in the grand hall" a maid told me as soon as I stepped in the door.

I went to the grand hall to get it over with as soon as possible. I knocked on the door before entering.

"Son, I have news about your engagement" he told me before I could even announce my presence.

"Lord Father I don't believe that I'm engaged" I stated.

"Details you will be soon if I can help it" he sounded so sure. "So the news is that Mikasa will be here in two days. I trust that you will be at your best behavior and show her around, since it is a long time since she was here last" I remembered that back in the day she would spend each winter here in rose and I would spend my summers in Sina.

"Of course lord father" I hated myself for not standing up to him, but I had tried that before and it never went well.

 **[Time skip]**

I was finally on my way home again. Mikasa had stayed in Rose for a week and on the last day she had told me that she couldn't wait for the next time we would meet, so she had gone home and asked her mother if I could come to Sina soon. And soon it had been, there didn't even go two weeks before I was on my way to Sina. I spent a whole week felling like a stalked animal, she wouldn't let me be alone, no matter how hard I tried to shake her of I couldn't she even tried to follow me to the toilet once. But we were finally on our way home I looked at my men for some odd reason they didn't look as happy as I felt. We almost crossed the border to Rose when it happened.

Again.

A big black shadow flew in front of the sun before sweeping down grapping me with its black claws. My men screamed and yelled curses as I was kidnapped yet again. At first I was panicked but then I recognized the black scales of the dragon. It took me father to the south than I had ever been, we landed on the tower balcony of a old ruin that had once been a big and probably beautiful castle. There were a small glass table and two white chairs on the balcony. It opened the double door that led into a bedroom, we went inside and It pointed to a door.

"In there's the bath…" I stopped It when I notice a ring hanging from a slim gold necklace around its neck "were did you get that!?" It was the ring I had bought for Levi "what did you do to him?!" I started to panic.

"Who are you talking about?" It asked, but I didn't pay It any attention.

"Did you eat him? You did didn't you?" the panic was evident in my voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you planning to eat me as well? Maybe you are planning to get me to trust you first and then you will eat me like you did him!" I sank to the floor and started to mumble his name. "Levi. Levi what did It do to you"

"Eren" It said. I looked at It confused I had never told It my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You told me it" It stated.

"No I didn't" I knew for sure that I never told It.

"Oi brat could you just listen to me. Okay" It took a deep breath before continuing "my name is Levi Ackerman crown prince of Maria." I didn't believe what It was saying, but I didn't interrupt It this time. "My uncle the king of Maria started to pester me about kidnapping princesses about a month ago, so I went to a abandon cave to cool down and that's when I first met you Eren" so much I did understand. "I knew my mating cycle would start the next day so I decided to find you while I was in my human form hoping I could get to know you better" it was around this point It got confusing "it was a risky thing to do, but I believed it would be worth it" It stopped and just looked at me not starring just looking.

 **Levis pov**

"Okay if we say I believe you and that you really are Levi" he still wasn't sure that I was telling the truth "Then tell me why you just left without a word"

"I was in a hurry when I woke up that day" I knew I would have blushed at the thought of that morning if I hadn't been a dragon.

"Why?" he asked.

"As I said I was in my mating cycle and that gets kind of hard to deal with when you have feelings for someone" this is more embarrassing than that one time Shitty Glasses made me stand naked while they measured my human form for ´science´

"Oh I see" he said, but I'm not sure that he did see. "So how often do you turn human?"

"Once a month" I told him. He looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"So that means… you'll turn human again… very soon" he looked like he was proud of himself for figuring that out.

"Tomorrow actual" his face brightened and then darkened, human emotions are weird.

"So can you tell me why I'm here?" _this was going to get even more awkward wasn't it_.

"Err… as I said the mating cycle gets kinda hard to go through when you have feelings for someone" _the answer is clearly yes._

"So I'm a stand in for the person you like?" _I swear he is the densest person ever_. "Why didn't you just kidnap the person you like?"

"I did" _thank god I can't blush_.

"Oh did they turn you down?" he sounded concerned? _I swear Eren you are so thick headed._

 **Back to Erens pov**

I started to feel bad for the poor thing. I tried to figure out who it was that had turned him down, he must have met them while he was in Shiganshina. But the only one he had talked to was…

"Forget it" he stopped my thought train "Is I was saying before you flipped out. the bathroom is over there" he pointed at the same door as before "Behind that door is the study with a desk and a small collection of books" he was pointing at a door directly across from the bathroom "And that one leads down stairs" the door he was talking was across from the one we had entered form. "I'll go out and find something to eat will you be okay alone?"

"Sure I'll just stay here" I said and he left out of the double door to the balcony. I looked around the room as he left it was VERY clean even though it was a ruin. The bed stood next to the double door was a big and fancy bed with designs carved into the wooden pillars that held up heavy blue curtains, there was a night stand on each side of the bed. On the same wall as the door to the study stood a big wooden dresser I looked in it and found some clothes the only thing that stood out was a cape in the same royal green color as mine, but the crest was different it was two wings a blue and a white crossed on a shield I believe it is called 'the wings of freedom' it was the royal crest of Maria. _So maybe he wasn't lying when he said he was the prince, because the only people who was allowed to were the royal crests was members of the royal family and the knights._ I closed the dresser and went to take a look in the study. It was smaller than the bedroom but it held more furniture, there were bookshelves along the curved outer wall and they were filled with books. Next to the door was a desk and laying on the desk was papers some with boring text about laws and tactics, but on some were these beautiful drawings of nature a couple was of dragons and one was of a pair of human eyes not just any eyes either but my big ocean green eyes. _Who drew these?_

I heard the doors get opened so I dropped the drawing and went back into the bedroom. I saw him standing on the balcony with a flame grilled rabbit.

"I hope you will excuse my cooking" he said as he handed me one half if the rabbit. I took a bite of the small animal it was a little bland in taste, but well cooked and juicy.

"It's great" his eyes lit up as I said that, it was the most emotion I had ever seen on him. I sat down at the small glass table and looked out over the nearby forest, the trees were probably the tallest I had seen in my life.

 **Levis pov**

The brat was too damn adorable as he was sitting there looking out over the green forest and eating the rabbit I had caught and cooked for him, he had even complimented my cooking, my bland as fuck cooking. _What had the humans ever done to deserve getting him as their crown prince? What had I done to deserve to meet this adorable brat? I wished we could just stay like this forever me starring at him while he starred at the nature around us._

"Thank you for the food" and the moment was over. He got up from the chair he had been sitting on and walked over to the railing on the balcony to get a better look at the surroundings.

* * *

 **An: I know I said there was gonna be smut in this chapter, but it got to long so it will be in the next one I promise.**

 **I want to thank**

 **Akakuro Karmagisa** **for following this story.**


	5. Playing with fire

**Erens pov**

I woke up in the bed and noticed that someone had put their arm loosely around my waist I tried to shake it off, but they just griped me tighter as they pulled me closer to them. I could feel a flat and very muscular chest against my back. He moved the rest of his body closer to mine and I felt something hard poke against my butt. _Is that… please don't be what I think it is… but what else could it be. I tried harder to get free of his grip feeling my blood rush to my face._ I managed to turn myself around so I could push him of me, but then I saw his peaceful face, it was slowly getting back to his normal bored expression. He groaned and opened his eyes. We starred at each other for a moment before I sprang away from him.

"Sorry if I woke you up" I said quickly. He scratched his head before sitting up on the other side of bed and I noticed that he was wearing a white shirt and a pair of white pants. I guess that if you only have to wear clothes one weak each month you don't need that many options. I also noticed that the thing that had been pocking me was what I had feared.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and he looked at me coldly before saying "I would feel a lot better if I didn't have to deal with this"

"Isn't that what you brought me here to help you with?" I tried my best to not blush as I said it, but I failed miserably luckily I wasn't the only one to blush.

 **Levis pov**

 _Damn hot blooded body and its ability to blush. And damn brat for making it happen, it really didn't help my situation._

"Don't temp me brat" I threatened him, but it didn't seem to discourage him.

"Why not?" he asked innocently as he sat there on the bed with his messy bed hair and eyes still darkened from sleep and bright pink cheeks.

"You are playing with fire you know" I tried he was so damn beautiful.

"I know. I am flirting with a dragon after all" he leaned onto one arm so his shirt fell down from his shoulder. _He is playing with me._

"You asked for it" I said as I gave up fighting my urges.

I was over him in no time. I latched my mouth over his and kissed him forcefully trying to get him to back down, but to my surprise he didn't he just answered my kiss with the same force. It didn't take long for the lust to take over. He moved his hands to my neck and I put my hands on his hips letting them move up his back. I tangled one hand into his hair and the other was gliding down his back and went up under his shirt.

That's when I felt it a small bump on the skin on his lower back I followed it with my fingers before tearing my lips from his. I threw him around so I could see his back, I removed his shirt and saw that his back was full of white lines. The lines were straight and it was clear he had been whipped whit something… _a belt maybe?_

"Who did this to you!?" I could feel the anger inside.

"No one did" he looked so ashamed as he tried to turn away from me, but I put my hands on his shoulders and forced him to look at me.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME YAEGER! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF!" I felt the anger grow not towards him, but towards whoever it was who had hurt him and made him scared of telling.

"Why do you care? I'm just someone you plan on using. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME!" he was getting angry and tears was starting to stream from his eyes.

"You idiot Yeager it is you I have feelings for! Why do you think I risked coming to Rose and meet you?!" _he's so goddamn stupid sometimes._

"I don't know. Why would you have feelings for me I'm nobody special" he mumbled, I hated the fact the he doubted himself.

"Don't you dare beat yourself down in front of me! You are special, you are precious to me I knew from the moment that I saw those green eyes that I wanted your body and ever since I got to know you I have known I wanted you by my side" he looked at me with does big tear filled eyes and I couldn't stop myself. I leant down and kissed him it was just a short kiss on the lips, but it was filled with so many feelings. "So Eren now that you know why I care do you want to tell me who did it and maybe why?" I asked calmly.

"Father did, but nobody can know" he cried over his tears that were still falling from his eyes.

"Your father did this to you?! Why would he do that?!" I was fuming with anger.

"I was disrespectful. I was rebellious. I was opposing him" he said all feelings had left his voice and even the tears had stopped falling.

"Does anybody else know?" _if anyone knew but didn't do anything then they would be as bad as Grisha himself._

"Nobody know who did it, but some of the other knights has seen them" _so they either didn't have the balls to ask who or they had asked, but Eren hadn't answered._

"How long is it since he did it?" I needed to know, the scars were closed so it must have been a little while. Eren thought about it for a moment.

"Little over a year I think" that's good to know "he stopped around the same time as I found the cave"

"Do you hate me know?" I didn't believe my ears _did he just ask if I hated him? I could never!_

"I could never hate you Eren! I just told you that I have feelings for you"

"Then prove it!" he stated _this brat seriously._

"How do you want me to prove it?" I asked. He blushed brightly.

"Kiss me, make love to me" the blush deepened in color _damn adorable brat and his temptation._

"As you wish" I said before giving in to temptation and kissing him. The kiss turned lustful as I licked his bottom lip seeking entry. I felt his hands untying my pants so I lifted him up and placed him on his back on the bed before he could pull them down. I smirked at him as I pulled his pants down revealing his hardening member. I lightly moved my fingers from the outsides of his thighs to the insides I loved the way he started to shiver under my touch as my fingers moved closer to his cock, but I lifted my hands of his skin just as I was about to touch it. It earned me a glare form Eren.

"Stop teasing me!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh so I'm a teas" I said sarcastically "I think I remember that it was you who were me tempting earlier" I kept my gaze on Eren as I slowly pulled my pants down. I saw how his eyes dilated as my pants left my hips they grew even bigger when I pulled them past my ass, he gasped as they hit the floor and I stepped out of them and climbed back in bed and towards him my hungry eyes staring into his. There was a frightened look in his eyes and I could understand why I was also scarred of the unknown situation we were in.

"Do you still want it?" I whispered into his ear I could hear the lust in my low, hoarse voice.

"Yes… it's just that I am new to this whole thing" he sounded insecure, but still like he had his mind set on doing it.

"Me too… We'll take it slow okay?" he nodded and I kissed him. My lips wandered from his lips to his jaw and down to his collarbone sucking on his neck on the way. They continued to his chest, he moaned as they played with his nipples the sound made me even needier than I already were so they went to explore further down, they went past his stomach and down his hips. I took a second to look at the marks I had left in him before going further. I put three of my fingers to his lips he took them in his mouth and I felt his tongue coating them in saliva. I deemed them coated and trailed them over his skin all the way down to his tight hole, I pushed one inside and felt him move at the weird sensation. I started to curl it inside him trying to stretch him as much as possible before adding a second finger. With the second inside him I could start scissoring him, but he was still too damn tight so I added a third finger and he winced in pain. I froze. I looked worried at him.

"Move… them… again!" he ordered through gritted teeth. I did as he told me thrusting them in and out of him picking up a rhythm.

"ahh!" he moan in pleasure I must have hit something good, so I tried to hit the same point again and judging from the sounds he made I had succeeded. I loved seeing him like this, but I was to needy to not get in on the pleasure as well so I removed my fingers and saw a disappointed look on his face for a second. I lined myself up with his hole and looked him in the eye as to ask ' _are you ready'_ he nodded ever so slightly and I pushed in. He clawed his nails into my bare back, I lifted his legs so they were resting around my hips and pushed into him again I enjoyed the tight felling of his walls pressing against my cock. My pace started to quicken ever so slowly and the sound of skin slapping against skin could soon be heard echo trough the ruins together with our moans that filled the air. I had soon found the spot in him that made him quiver in pleasure under me. I had never felt happier than when I heard him moan my name in pleasure as he came onto his stomach and as I saw his blissful face I came in him. I pulled out and rolled of him lying down next to him on the bed.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry if the smut sucks it's only the second time I have written smut and it's the first time it has been yaoi. Maybe I'll rewrite it later if you think it's too bad.**

 **I want to thank**

 **Devilhuntermistress** **for adding this story to their favorite list.**


	6. Engagement

**Levi pov**

We learnt a lot about the male body throughout the week we spent ( _mostly in bed)_ together. It was the night of my last human day and we were just laying in bed cuddling when he asked.

"What are we going to do now?" his voice was raw and worried the raw voice was probably my fault.

"Depends on what you mean by now" I said trying to find an answer to his question.

"I mean now as in what the hell do we tell people and how do we act when they ask about marriage?" I knew that it was what he meant. "My dad will never let me marry you and what about your uncle he wants heirs"

"We'll stay here a couple and days until you can walk normally again and then I'll fly you over Rose and land in some cave near Shiganshina so your knights can come fetch you" I explained "Then I'll come and pick you up next month and then we can see if anyone of us have found a solution, if we don't find one then we'll just have to elope!"

 **Eren pov**

Levi flew me back home and then acted like the knights scared him of when they came to get me.

"Where have you been sir" Marco asked concerned. He, Sasha and Bertholdt was for some reason together with my knights.

"I was kidnapped by that dragon and It took me to some cave" I explained vaguely.

"but Eren you have been gone for almost two weeks we fought you might had been killed this time" Armin said he had that look on his face like he tried to get something to make senses, but that I just didn't fit. _Of course he would figure it out._

"Enough of that. The idiot probably just got cold feet" jean said I was too confused to register that he had been disrespectful. "Which reminds me congratulations!"

"For what?" I was so confused

"Your engagement of course" _no it can't be… he wouldn't dare… would he?_

As soon as we were home I stormed into my father's study room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I yelled not caring about the consequences.

"Son beware of your tone when you speak to me" he warned "and for what I have done. I talked to the queen of Sina and we agreed on you and Mikasa's engagement was required for them to help to look for you and that damn dragon"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY TONE I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER!" I was fuming

"YOU WILL MARRY HER AND THAT IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION" he dropped his cool and yelled back. "AND I'LL SEE YOU AFTER DINNER" I knew what that meant new scars that would hopefully blend in with the others so Levi wouldn't notice.

* * *

 **AN: I know that this chapter is short, but I hope we can agree that it is better than no chapter.**

 **i want to thank:**

 **Pastaaddict** **for the favorite and for following this story**

 **L axusdrayer2324 for following this story **

**Mallory78** **for the favorite**

 **Filipalope88 for the favorite and for following this story plus adding me as a favorite and following me.**


	7. Mates?

**Eren pov**

It was a painful walk to breakfast the next day, but I had become good at walking with the pain so mother wouldn't notice.

"Good morning Eren did you sleep well?" mother asked me with a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning mother I slept soundly all night" I lied so her smile wouldn't falter. I sat down and was happy that father wasn't eating with us as he was too busy planning a wedding that wouldn't happen. I ate my breakfast and chatted with mother while doing so.

"You look troubled my son, is something bothering you?" _shit she noticed._ "Is it about the wedding or maybe the dragon that seems to have taking a liking to you?"

"A little of both" I answered, she had hit bull's-eye.

"Why's that?" I wanted to tell her it all but I just couldn't do that it was too risky.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that right now" I put the cutlery down and stood up "thank you for the food I will be going now"

I went out to the courtyard wanting to get away from the congratulations and the questions about the wedding.

"Hey Eren!" I turned around and saw the blond knight walking towards me. "Do you have time to take a walk with me or are you to busy planning the wedding" he must have known that I didn't want the wedding to happen.

"Sure I'll go on a walk with you Armin" I agreed.

We had just exited the town when he asked "so what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" I played dumb

"It's not like you to be so passive about something as important to your life as a wedding and you didn't even try to fight the dragon when it kidnapped you the second time" I couldn't fool Armin so I didn't even want to try.

"If I tell you, you'll need to keep it a secret" he nodded his blond hair waiving back and forth. "Okay you might have guessed that I don't want to marry Mikasa" he nodded again "and about the dragon…"

"Yes what about the dragon?" he asked.

"He is… he… is…" as I saw the excitement in his blue eyes I got cold feet "the crown prince of Maria" the excitement was drained.

"Oh… that's… if I'm right his name is Levi Ackerman, Mikasa's cousin" he said coldly it was just facts now.

"And he's also… I mean… I'm his… his mate" I added quietly. His eyes lit up again.

"He's what?" he wasn't angry, disgusted or judging he got silent as he understood what that would imply "does that mean you did it… with him?"

"Yes I did"

"You did IT with him… a dragon?" he wasn't judging just curious and nosy.

"Yes and no" he looked confused "he was in human form" I explained.

"So they do have a human form I read something like that once, but I didn't know if it was true or not" he pondered.

"So what are you going to do about Mikasa and your father?"

"I don't have a clue and it's not just my father and Mikasa who is a problem there is also Levis uncle King Kenny who wants heirs to the throne" I explained.

"I see… he wants heirs so he doesn't mind that you are male?" I didn't know why he would ask that, but answered anyways.

"I don't think so" I wasn't really sure since it was kinda there the problem was.

"I will have to look it up, but I might have a solution" I was confused to say the least.

 **Levi pov**

"Levi Levi Levi!" they yelled as they busted through the door wings flapping up a small storm blowing my papers on the floor in excitement.

"Could you keep it down shitty glasses" they could be so obnoxious "and stop those wings"

They stopped flapping, but was still to exited to stand still.

"What is it?" I asked tired.

"ISAWYOUFLYINGWITHAHUMANONYOURBACKJUSTBEFOREYOURWEEK!" they yelled so fast that I couldn't understand it.

"Okay… try again, but slower this time"

"I … saw… you… "I send them a displeased look "flying with a human just before your time of the month!" _god no_ "and it wasn't a princess" they added _NO_

"You need to clean those shitty glasses of yours Hanji" I tried to find an excuse

"They just got cleaned and I know what I saw" they didn't buy it "So when can I meet him"

"Never"

"But I want to experiment on him"

"You aren't even going to touch my Eren!" I growled possessively at Hanji.

"Oh so his name is Eren… Eren Jaeger crown prince of Rose perhaps?" _fuck me and my big mouth_

"Maybe, but you are still not going to meet him"

"Oh then there might just happen to be a anonym tip to the king about his nephews mate" _oh you are so dead shitty glasses._

* * *

 **AN: so what do you think of the plot as its starts to unfold?**

 **Thank you to**

 **KITTY12KITTY12** **for the review,**

 **laxusdrayer2324** **for the review, the favorite and for following me,**

 **Keiri Kagami** **for following this story**


	8. Meeting friends

**Eren pov**

 _Ugh I couldn't even get a moment alone anymore_ I had finally lost Armin and Reiner in the labyrinth, but they knew it almost as well as I did so it wouldn't take them long to find me. I sat down on the soft grass and remembered the reason for them to follow me.

 **Flashback**

"Eren I have decided that we need to have guards on you at all times" my father had told me "It for your own sake, so that cursed dragon wont kidnap you again" I wanted to point out that I had had men around me both time he had come for me but I didn't dare.

"How many?" I asked.

"Two" he answered without showing any emotion.

"Who?" I then asked.

"I have chosen Reiner you can choose the other one if you please" he said coldly.

"If lord father agreed to it then I want it to be Armin" I stated.

"Why Armin he's not that good of a knight why not choose Jean or Connie?"

"Because Armin is my closes friend and if anyone are going to keep an eye on me then I would like it to be my best friend" I explained making it clear that it was final.

"If that's what's you want and if you trust him with your life then I do as well" _I bet you do, my life isn't as valuable to you as people think and if you and mother had another child then you would have thrown my out years ago._

 **End of flashback**

I saw Armin's bright yellow hair and pulled him behind the hedge where I was hiding.

"Where is Reiner?" I whispered.

"We split up, so he should be in the other end of the maze" he told me.

"So do you have a plan for how we are going to distract him tomorrow?" I asked.

Armin pulled a pill glass out of his pouch it was filled with some mysterious brownish pills.

"What are those?" I was kind of scared that he would force me to take them.

"They are a laxative I have been working on" he said as if that would explain everything.

"And what do they do?"

"If they work they should give Reiner diarrhea, we just have to sneak them in his breakfast and then he should be in the outhouse for at least the rest of the day" _I am glad that I don't have to take them_

"ARMIN!" it was Reiner "HAVE YOU FOUND HIM YET!"

"YES I FOUND HIM, WE ARE GOING TOWARDS THE ENTRY NOW!" Armin shouted back.

I woke up the next day by Reiner knocking hardly on the door.

"Sir it's time for breakfast" he said through the door.

"Coming!" I yelled as I found a pair of clean pants and a clean shirt, I had refused getting dressed by servants because it made me feel useless to not be able to dress one self.

I opened the door and saw Reiner wait for me outside as we started too walked down to the mess hall, today was a trainings day so I ate with the knight instead of my father and mother. I saw Armin walking towards a table with three plates of food. We sat down and Armin gave us a plate each and I looked at my plate hoping that he remembered which one was drugged.

We finished eating or Armin and Reiner finished their plates.

"Are you done?" Reiner asked gesturing to my plate.

"Yeah I'm not that hungry right now" I answered and he then took my plate and ate my leftovers.

We were on our way to the stable since today's training would be on horseback in the mountains, when Reiner's stomach suddenly growled loudly and he then ran as fast as he could to the outhouse.

Armin made sure that we would be as far away from the rest of the knights as possible, so the only thing we could do was wait for him to come.

"Are you sure you want this?" Armin asked concerned.

"Yes I'm sure Armin"

"Do you love him?" the question hit me hard I had really fought about that _do I?_

"I… I… I think so" I blushed _yeah I think so._ That's when we saw the big black shadow on the sky. I waved at him so he would land instead of grabbing me.

Levi landed on the ground next to my horse he growled at Armin.

"It's alright Levi he knows and he won't tell anyone" I told him.

"Are you sure Eren I could make him so scared that his brain would shot the memory out" the dragon suggested.

"Please don't he's my friend"

"Oh you must be the mighty crown prince of Maria know as the strongest of the dragons: Levi Ackerman" Armin said and bowed his head for Levi "my name is Armin Alert, it's an honor"

"Thank you but we have to go know" Levi gesture to me that we should get going so I jumped from my horse and crawled onto levis back.

"Farewell Armin" I waved goodbye to Armin as Levis feet left the ground.

Levi took me to the same ruined castle as last time but he didn't land on the balcony this time instead he landed in what had once been the courtyard.

"How do you feel about mad scientists?" he asked faintly before what sounded like a small tornado half ran half flew out of the ruins.

"LEVVIIII! ANDUMUSTBEERENTHEHOOMANPRINCEWHOLEVILUVS!" the tornado was a dragon with dark brown scales it was bigger than Levi and much more lively. _So Levi is also small next to other dragons._

"What have I told you about talking clearly?" Levi said.

"THAT I HAVE TO SPEAK SLOOOWLY AND PRONOUSE EACH WORD CLEARLY, BUTITSNOTEVRYDAYIMEETAHOOMAN" the brown dragon yelled excitedly.

"Eren this is Hanji they are mad so don't listen to them and don't agree on any experiments"

* * *

 **AN: If there is any characters you would like to see in this fanfic then please tell me I need ideas.**

* * *

 **I don't if you guys care or not but I'm gonna start in a new school next Tuesday and I haven't really been attending school for the last two years because of mental issues such as anxiety, depression and stress due to my mental disability (Aspergers syndrome). I will try my best to keep updating every Friday.**

* * *

 **Thank you to**

 **Song of the Black Wolf** **for the review and favorite**

 **laxusdrayer2324** **for the review**

 **yukinome23** **for the favorite and follow of this story + the favorite and follow of me**

 **Tessa the ciclopse** **for following and the review**


	9. Give the babysitter a raise

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as: language, mentions of sex, smut and male x male relationships/smut so if you don't like then don't read.**

 ***means explanation in AN at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Levis pov**

Eren and Hanji got along better than I could ever have hoped for. Hanji had of course tried to convince Eren to let them do experiments on him but a made them drop it.

"Oi shitty glasses don't you have somewhere you need to be?" I asked when it started to get late.

"Am I not welcome here no more?" the four eyed dragon asked me giving me poppy dog eyes behind their glasses.

"No you're not if you want me to spell it out for you"

"Levi don't be so rude they are your friend" Eren protested.

"Don't worry Eren I know that he loves me even if he won't admit it, but" they grinned creepily before continuing "I do have to get back before it gets dark or Moblit will freak out"

"All right then, see you later?" Eren asked and I hoped that the answer would be no

"Of course I would miss it for the world, you are going to be my precious test subject after all" they grinned as they started to fly away leaving us alone.

"Who is Moblit?" Eren asked curiously.

"He is Hanji's assistant/babysitter he is in charge of keeping an eye on them and make sure that they don't do something stupid like just wandering into a human town asking for test subjects"

 **Eren pov**

We were eating on the balcony and I had a question I wanted to ask Levi

"Hey Levi I have a question" I said

"What is it brat?"

"you know that me, Armin and Mikasa was childhood friends and that we spent each summer together in Sina and each winter in Rose?" he nodded "but it stopped when Mikasa turned 13 years old, we were told that she was visiting her dads family" he nodded again

"And that's technically you so do you know what she was during the last 5 years?" I was curious she had been like a sister to me and then she just disappeared.

"Yes she was in Maria, why do you want to know I didn't think you liked her?"He sounded almost wounded but I could read his face when he was in dragon form.

"I want to know because she was like a sister to me and you seem like you didn't like her so I wanted to know the reasoning behind it" I said "do you want to tell me what you were doing during those years?"

"If you really want to know" I nodded "she came to us because as you know she is half dragon" this much I knew "Some Halflings are born human others dragon. Some of those who are born human turn into a dragon during their teen years because that when a dragons heat begins" this was knew information for me "So if a Halfling is born human they have to go to training when they turn 13. We train them in everything from etiquette to martial arts so that even if they don't turn into a dragon they'll still know how to take care of themselves"

"Okay so that explains where she has been but not why you don't like her" I wanted to understand him better.

"I was in charge of her training, but she didn't like the fact that people kept commenting that even if she didn't turn she would probably end up as queen anyways.* She did not like that so she started to tell everybody that she was already engage to another guy, and that she would never marry a midget like me then she started to challenge me but I refused to fight her so she called me a coward and forced me to face her"

 **Levi pov**

I woke up early in the morning feeling like shit, my whole body aching with pain and I knew it was time. I went out on the balcony and closed the door so it would hopefully keep Eren from waking up. I felt my bones move and shrink, my horns retreated into my skull, my wings disappeared, my scales started to shed off and left me with smooth pale skin, my claws shrunk into well manicured nails. The transformation was more painful than it used to be, before I meet Eren I could sleep through it. When the pain faded away I found myself lying on the balcony in my shedded scales _disgusting._ I got up and saw the sky was starting to brighten in the east.

I tried to open the door as quietly so I wouldn't wake Er… _shit_ he was sitting on the bed facing me.

"Good morning" I greeted "why are you up this early?"

"I heard your screams" I wasn't even aware that I had screamed "does it hurt?"

"Not anymore" I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"No does it hurt to transform?" he asked I knew that it was what he had meant.

"It is starting to hurt yes" he gripped my hand tight

"What do you mean by starting to?" he asked me

"It didn't do that when I was younger. It's like something changed in me when I started to have feelings for you" I laced our fingers together.

"So it's my fault?" he could be so damn stupid sometimes.

"It's not your fault and if it is because of the feelings I harbor for you, then I will go through them just to stay with you" I leaned closer to his face connecting our lips.

* * *

 **AN:**

 ***meaning that she would be forced to marry Levi.**

 **Is there anything you are confused by or is there any characters you would like to see in this fic it could be anyone.**

* * *

 **thank you for all the good luck wishes. I think it is going to be alright in the new school theres only one problem: I am not allowed to read fanfiction while in school.**

* * *

 **I want to thank**

 **Beebee522** **for the review**

 **laxusdrayer2324** **for the review**

 **Miko Vampire** **for the review**

 **starlithorizon22** **for the review**

 **cledom** **for the favorite and follow of the story**


	10. Love?

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as: language, mentions of sex, smut and male x male relationships/smut so if you don't like then don't read.**

* * *

 **Levi pov**

Our butterfly kiss turned into a full on French kiss even though I tried to keep my cool, but it felt so nice to kiss him and I wanted to kiss all of him so the kiss turned messy and moved from our lips down his neck. I loved the feeling of his smooth skin between my lips, teeth and under my tongue. My fingers started to unbutton his shirt and my mouth follows right behind them. I could feel his nails scratch the bare skin on my back as he tried to find some grip but failed. My fingers undid the last button and he let the shirt slide down his slender arms and then threw it on the floor and while doing so he showed me some of his back.

"Those are new?" I half asked half stated as I saw the healing scars on his back. He turned to face me so I couldn't see them anymore.

"They are" he answered gloomily while avoiding eye contact.

"Why did he do it?" I wanted to at least hear why that man thought he had the right to hurt MY Eren before I was going to kill him.

"I told him that I didn't want to be engaged to Mikasa" Eren said still not looking at me, finding his cuticles to be much more interesting than my seeking grey eyes.

"And why did you tell him that?" I knew why but I wanted him to say it.

"Because I love someone else" he blushed but kept his gaze on his nails. It made me warm inside to hear him say that but I wanted to see how long I could get him to go.

"And who might that be?" I asked innocently.

"You know, you are just playing with me now" he finally locked his eyes with mine.

"No I don't know, please tell me Eren" I pleaded, I hated to beg but for him I would eat my pride.

"It's… you… you idiot" he turned bright red as he said it, I was surprised I didn't think he would actually do it "did you hear me old man… I love you!"

"Yes I heard you brat no need to shout at me" I said trying to hide the blush that was surfacing on my cheeks "and… I love you too"

I saw his eyes brighten and his lips turned up into a beautiful smile. I felt my hearth flutter as we leaned closer to each other our lips connecting yet again.

Soon I found myself lying on the bed with Eren panting underneath me. The only sounds that were heard were: skin slapping against skin, moans, our names screamed in pleasure and I love you.

 **Eren pov + time skip**

I didn't want to get out of bed that morning I was tired and I knew I had to go home today.

"Brat you need to get up our you aren't going to be home before night falls" Levi said as he entered the room through the only door he could fit through as a dragon the balcony door. "But I have an idea actually it was shitty glasses idea"

"What is it?" I asked not really interested since I was still going home.

"You know that cave we first meet in?" I nodded "I will check it every Thursday, so if you need me you will just have to leave me a sign in the cave" he had my full attention now "like a red flower for danger, a blue for I miss you can we meet? Purple for I have something to tell you can we meet? And a twig means in the forest etc."

 **Time skip**

It was Wednesday and I was practically skipping down the halls of the castle thinking about Levi

"What are you so happy about?" mother asked me as I walked past her in the hall. "Did you meet someone special?"

"Something like that" I answered happy that she didn't ask if it was a girl and that she had accepted that I didn't want to marry Mikasa.

"That's great Eren is it anyone we know?" she asked happily

"No its not"

"Can I meet them?" she asked curiously "I will not tell your father I promise"

"I would like for you to meet them but I will have to ask them first" I said no wanting to disappoint my dear mother and I couldn't see the problem in it as long as she didn't tell father.

"Then what are you waiting for go ask" I went to find my horse and did as she said.

I rode to the cave only stopping to find a flower and a twig to leave for Levi to see. I arrived at the cave and put the purple flower down together with a twig. the only thing I could do now was to wait and hope that he would come tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry but I might stop writing for a while, my puppy just got meningitis and might not survive it. The medicine is working right now, as far as we can tell but we won't know for sure until he gets of it in about 2 weeks. So I might get to depressed and stressed to write for a while. Sorry…**

* * *

 **Thank you to**

 **laxusdrayer2324 ****for the review**

 **Shadow wolf fang** **for the favorite**


	11. Meeting the queen

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as: language, mentions of sex, smut and male x male relationships/smut so if you don't like then don't read.**

* * *

 **Eren pov**

I was nervures about this meeting for two reasons 1. What if my mom won't accept our relationship? 2. What if he doesn't show up?

I met up with my mother in the courtyard we had told father that we were going to the town.

"Good morning Eren" she cheered clearly excited about our little trip.

"Good morning mother" I greeted and she smiled to me, it was a warm and friendly smile that warmed my heart I just hoped that she would keep that smile on her face the whole day.

People bowed in respect when we walked by but no one tried to stopped or follow us as we went towards the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously "I have never been this deep in this part of the forest"

"No one except me has in a long time" I explained. We walked a little more in silence.

"So tell me about this person who has stolen your heart"

"Oh I don't know what to tell you about them" I tried to avoid having to talk about Levi until they meet.

"You can tell me how old they are, where they come from, what they like to do, why you like them" she suggested.

"I don't know how old they are precisely but older than me, they come from the south, they like to clean and I like them for their kindness towards me, for their bravery and for accepting me for the one I am…" I could have kept going, but I saw that we where almost there so I told mother to stay there while I see if Levi had arrived. I walked into the clearing with the lake and saw Levi.

 **Levi pov**

"Oi brat what did you want to talk about?" I and walked over to him and he threw his arms around my strong scaly neck. "I happy to see you as well brat"

"There is someone I want you to meet" I looked into his beautiful ocean green eyes "if you want to meet her that is" _her?_ A woman.

"Will it make you happy if I meet her?"I asked.

"Yes it will make me very happy"

"Then sure if it means that much to you" he kissed me on my nose, it felt nice to feel his lips on me, but I knew this was the closes we could get while I am in this form.

"Wait her for a moment I'll go get her"

He came back followed by a beautiful lady with golden eyes, dark hair in a loose pony tail that fell over her right shoulder she looked a lot like Eren.

"Mother this is Levi Ackerman my… mate and Levi this is my mother Carla Jaeger" he presented us for each other. I bowed my head to show respect to the queen of Rose and more importantly the mother of my mate.

"So Levi you are the one my son has fallen in love with" she said and Eren blushed it was so dam cute.

"I hope so your grace" I stated loving the way my words made Erens blush even redder.

"Just call me Carla no need to be so formal you are my sons mate and that makes you a part of the family if you ask me" she said and for some reason it made me calm down.

"Thank you Carla it means a lot to me" I said and I meant it.

We talked for a while about everything from how me and Eren met to how she had suspected that Eren was gay for a while which made Eren blush.

 **Eren pov**

It was dark when they finally stopped talking and we decided to head home. I'm extremely happy that they get along and that mother accepts Levi as a part of the family already, but did they really have to talk about my childhood and about the day where I was forced to kiss jean.

Armin ran to me as soon as we entered the courtyard.

"Eren! I have something I need to tell you in private" he explained. I told my mother that I would talk to her later and went with Armin.

"What is it Armin?" I asked

"It's kind of a weird subject to talk to your best friend about"

"what is it Armin?"

"I … think I might have found a solution to your problem"

 _I way for us to be together._

* * *

 **AN: good news the vet says that my puppy is getting a lot better and school is going all right I have found a way to read fanfiction in the breaks.**

* * *

 **Thank you to:**

 **BerryMary096 (guest)** **for the review and kind words**

 **laxusdrayer2324 ****for the review**

 **Shadow wolf fang** **for the review**

 **Katsa4444** **for the follow**


	12. Meeting the king

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as: language, mentions of sex, smut and male x male relationships/smut so if you don't like then don't read.**

 **AN: Are you guys exited to find out what the solution is?**

* * *

 **Eren pov**

Did I contact Levi so I could tell him about Armin's discovery? No.

Why didn't I contact him when I could have? Because I was afraid.

Afraid of what you might ask. Afraid that he wouldn't like it, he is the most dominate one of us and for him too… no don't think like that.

So now I was walking in nervous circles trying to think of a way to tell him when he came to get me tomorrow.

I didn't sleep all night so I was very tired when Levi picked me up. Seeing him made me calm down a little and I fell asleep on his back.

 **Levi pov**

The brat fell asleep on our way to the castle ruin and I tried my best not to wake him up as we landed on the balcony, but the sudden lack of motion seems to have woken him.

"Are we there yet?" he asked groggily rubbing some sleep out of his eye.

"We are. Why are you so tired brat?" I asked concerned.

"I didn't sleep well" he said gliding down from my back.

"Why not?"

"I had a lot on my mind" he opened the doors and walked inside and I followed.

"Like what?" I asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Armin told me something that might change everything between us" he sounded worried.

"What did he tell you?"

"he read in a old book about dragons that…" he looked me in the eyes as I sat down on the floor in front of him "that sometimes strong male dragons get the ability to become… pregnantitmostlyhappensifthereisalackoffemales" he rambled the last part almost as fast as Hanji so it took me awhile to understand.

"Wait what?" I was confused. "Are you saying that we might be able to get kids?"

"Yes" he said silently avoiding eye contact "only if you want to, and I don't know if it will solve anything or…" he trailed of looking down on his feet.

"I… I don't know what to say that's…" I still had some trouble with understanding "That's great. I think it will work. Kenny just wants grandchildren from the Ackerman bloodline so he shouldn't care how he gets them. We need to tell him… right now" and then I got Eren to jump on my back so we could fly to the capital.

 **Eren pov**

We landed in the courtyard of the biggest castle I had ever seen and Levi folded his wings around me so I was hidden from the eyes of his people. I could not see anything except his beautiful scales and wings but I could hear the voice of multiple people three of them stood out to me one of them clearly being Hanji.

"HEY LEVI WHATAREYOUDOINGHERE shouldn'tyoubewithyouknowwho?" they asked

"I am" was the only thing Levi said as he walked away from them. The next voice was a female who clearly knew and looked up to Levi and I didn't appreciate it very much.

"Welcome home lord Levi, I didn't think you would be home this week?" she said in a sugar sweet voice.

"Good day Petra, I have something I need to talk to my uncle about" Levi said coldly not like he would talk to me and that made me happy even though I don't like judging people early on. And then the last one was very energetic but not as loud as Hanji and friendly with Levi but not the same way as Petra it was more like they had know each other for a while.

"Hey big bro what are you doing home I thought it was your time of the month?" she asked

"I need to talk to Kenny" Levi said in a friendlier tone than normally.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"It's none of you business idiot"

We walked through some door and then I think we were in a throne room or a meeting hall.

"Levi nephew what are they doing here?" a voice asked in a tone that commanded respect. Levi bowed deeply but making sure that I was well hidden.

"Your majesty I'm here to tell them some big news, alone if the other lords don't mind" mumbling was heard from a crowd I hadn't even realize was there before Levi talked.

"Leave us" the man (Kenny) said and the sound of heavy feet was heard as they left the room.

"So what is it that you have to tell me?" Kenny asked in a looser manner than when the other nobles had been in the room.

"It is about finding a mate and then there is someone I want you to meet" Levi said calmly even though I could feel his wings shake just a tiny bit against me.

"Oh have you found someone special?"

"Yes and they are here right now but you have to let me explain something before you judge us" Levi said and I could feel his heart beet faster.

"Sure are they waiting outside?"

"No they are right here" Levi unfolded his wings and I slid down from his back and bowed deeply in front of the king. "Uncle this is Eren Jaeger crown prince of Rose and my chosen mate, Eren this is my uncle king of Maria Kenny Ackerman"

"It's an honor to meet you your highness" I said still bowing for him

"Likewise" he said dryly and I straitened up. "Now Levi what is it you want to explain. I can't allow this match to be made since you can't continue the bloodline with him and aren't he engaged to Mikasa?"

"Not with his consent, and we might have a solution to the heir problem" Levi said and I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Oh how? Are you going to get a concubine?" Kenny asked

"No Erens friend read something quite interesting in an old book"

* * *

 **AN: what do you think? Did you like it? Are there any characters you would like to see in this story?**

 **Miko vampire I'm happy that you requested petra and isabel to be in this story and hope that you like what how I have chosen to write them. I would be really happy if anyone else would request charecters as I curently is missing some for later on in the story. **

**Tuesday (20. December) is my birthday so you might have to look out for a special chapter!**

* * *

 **Thank you to:**

 **laxusdrayer2324** **for the review**

 **Kishiko-TheFujoshi** **for the follow**


	13. The Proposal

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as: language, mentions of sex and rape, smut and male x male relationships/smut so if you don't like then don't read.**

 **AN: Merry Christmas or happy whatever you celebrate. Sorry I didn't have time to release the special chapter, but it WILL be up before Levis birthday on the 25.**

 **Will there be smut in this chapter: maybe.**

* * *

 **Eren pov**

We made an agreement with the king. We would have a year after our marriage to conceive a child and if Levi didn't get pregnant Kenny would see it as impossible and Levi would either have to find a concubine or divorce me.

 **Time skip to a month later**

We had just landed on the balcony.

"How long?" I was referring to him changing

"An hour maybe less" he replied sitting down I took a chair and sat down next to him. "You don't have to wait out here with me… you don't have to see it"

"I want to help you through it" I couldn't just leave him out here to go through the pain alone if I could at least try to help calm it down. He didn't bother trying to stop me so we sat there talking.

"You never really told me about your family" I asked and regretted it when I saw the pain in his eyes "you don't have to answer if you don't want to"

"No… no you deserve to know. My mother Kuchel was the second oldest of the Ackerman's and a good mother but she got sick when I was very young. I never knew my father that bastard he raped my mother when she was in the city visiting the poor" Levi said whit hate and anger in his voice "I'm just lucky that Kenny took me in since I'm a bastard child!"

"I'm so sorry Levi I didn't know" I said hopping to calm him down

"Aghh!" Levi screamed in pain and fell onto his side. His scales started to shed of as his body changed underneath them. I moved to his side trying to distract him from the pain. I laced our fingers together as soon as he had hands. His face was starting to look human which only made his pained look more readable. About half an hour later he was laying in his shedded scales looking like a human still shaking a little but not changing on the outside any more.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned

"I'm fine" Levi panted as he got up on shaky legs, I quickly helped him inside. He found a shirt and put it on as he sat down on the bed and started to look through a bag, I went over to him but he shoved me away and said "don't look!"

"Why not do you have secrets like a lover I don't know about our maybe you already found a concubine" I joked as I sat down on a chair.

"I would never do that to you Eren I love you" he said seriusly and I felt my stomach flip by his words. "And I want to show my love for you to everyone. I want them to know that even a cold and emotionless person like me can find love. I want you to know that you mean the world for me, that I would go through everything for you no matter how painful or how people will look at me for it" he got up and walked towards me with a small box in his hand "I want you to never fear your father ever again, I will not allow him to hurt you anymore" he got down on one knee

"Because I want you to be legally mine" he said I didn't totally understand what was going on.

"Will you marry me Eren?" he opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring, it was gold on the outer rings and silver in the middle one, the silver ring was thicker than the golden ones and had a scale like design engraved into it. I just starred at it trying to understand then it clicked.

"YES! of course Levi" I hugged him tightly feeling the tears fall from my eyes.

He pushed me away gently and kissed my tears away before kissing my mouth. I could taste me salty tears on his lips and tongue as it entered my mouth. He started to pull on my shirt wanting it of off me, I lifted my arms and he threw it on the floor. He kissed my neck and shoulder as he tried to open my belt I soon took over since he couldn't see what he was doing I unbuttoned my pants and stepped out them. He removed his shirt so we were both standing nude in front of each other. I took a moment to admire his perfectly smooth porcelain skin, toned muscles and dark hair. He dragged me to the bed where he pushed me down gently and started to kiss me passionately as his hands roam over my body. One of my hands was in his hair the other clinging to his shoulders.

He found the bottle Hanji had made for us it contained an oily substance that worked better for preparation than my saliva. He poured some of it onto his fingers before getting back to me, he kissed my nipple as he pushed a finger into my hole. I tensed a bit as he pushed in another one and started to scissor me open.

"Ahh!" I moaned as he hit the spot that send shivers up my spine. He pushed in another one and kept angling them so I would moan out loud. "Le-evi… Levi… please… I need you… ahh! Inside" I panted. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up before kissing me as he entered me in one smooth thrust.

"Oh god you are so tight" Levi moaned as he pulled out before thrusting back into me. He soon started to pick up the speed and force I quickly became a moaning mess as he continued to hit my prostate.

"Levi I'm… going to... come" I said as I released between our hot bodies and I felt him do the same inside of me filling me out.

* * *

 **AN: good news the vet says my dog is gonna be alright yay!**

 **And its Christmas tomorrow (I live in Denmark and we celebrate Christmas and get presents on the 24 not the 25) I can't wait to see what I got form my family and to see if they like what I got them.**

 **In other news there was this very awkward conversation at school where one of the other girls** **(she's very naïve) said that the most intimate thing gays do is hold hands and one of our teachers told us that she has a gay friend who brings a new "friend" home each weekend and that he likes to tell her about everything that happens and during this whole conversation I'm just sitting there like "it's a good thing that you guys don't know what I do in my free time" ALL THE FANFICTION AND ALL THE FANART**

* * *

 **Thank you to**

 **laxusdrayer2324** **for the review**


	14. Levis birthday special

**AN: this chapter is not on the same time line as the main story but, it is in the same universe (kinda?) so don't think about this as part of the story and it was published on Levis birthday**

* * *

 **Eren pov**

When Hanji told me that his birthday was in his heat I got excited because it meant I would get to spend it with him. I had told him to pick me up in the morning so I could spend the whole day with him so I woke up early so I had time to get ready. It was around 08:00 when he picked me up.

"Happy birthday!" I yelled as I threw my arms around his scaly neck. "And merry Christmas"

"Thank you" he said "where do you want to go?"

"You choose it is your birthday after all" I told him as I got on his back.

 **Time skip**

We landed on a small mountain and I could hear the sound of a water fall and I could see the river running through the field of white beneath me separating one side from the other, one of the sides was full of trees that were painted white by the falling snow. The other was a just a plain white field, but I could imagine how beautiful it would be in the summer when it would be covered in a million colorful flowers.

"Are you cold?" Levi asked concerned I hadn't even noticed that I was shaking

"A little" I admitted as the cold became apparent to me. Levi started to find some timber and not long after a fire was warming us. I went to the bag I had brought and found the food I had brought we shared the food as we sat around the fire.

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked curiously

"I like it here, it is always calm and quiet so it is easier for me to think out here" he answered looking out over the white world below us.

"It's beautiful" I agreed.

After we finished eating I got on his back and he flew me down to the foot of the mountain we had been on and we walked around for awhile and just talked.

"Do you have any other plans for today?" I asked him as we walked between the snow covered trees.

"Yes we have to go to the capital quickly I have been ordered to participate in the Christmas greeting, but it won't take too long just stay as far away from Hanji as possible" Levi explained.

 **Time skip again**

When landed in the courtyard we were greeted by the brown scaled dragon whit the square glasses and the red haired girl named Petra.

"Levi!you'relate" Hanji fussed "oh hey Eren"

"Hey Hanji, Petra" I greeted

We went inside so Levi could get ready to greet his people together with the king.

 **Time skip**

The sun had started to set as we landed on the balcony of the ruin.

"When?" I asked.

"Soon" he answered and sat down on the balcony waiting for the pain of the transformation.

The transformation started and it was as horrible to watch as always, it pained me but there was nothing I could do except watch and try to calm him down.

We went inside and I found the small square present I brought for Levi.

"That's for you, happy birthday Levi my love" I handed him the present he took it and stared at it for a while before he started to open it. "I painted it myself" I said as he took it out of the box and started to inspect it.

"Thank you so much Eren how did you know?" he asked trying to hide the tears that was forming in his eyes as he studied the design I had painted on the teacup and saucer.

"Hanji told me that you like tea and teacups" I explained "I know that it's not per…umph"

He muffled me by placing his lips on mine.

"It's" he kissed me "perfect"

And then he kissed me again, but this kiss turned deeper as he licked my bottom lip seeking entrance.

* * *

 **AN: Merry Christmas/happy holidays.**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT: I will put a poll out soon about the gender of their baby and I need baby names please.**

* * *

 **Thank you to**

 **Song of the black wolf** **for the review**

 **BerryMary096(guest)** **for the review and the kind words even though it made me question my writing/plot when you say my story from school was funnier than any of the chapters (joking I know what you meant)**


	15. Meeting another king

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! (tomorrow but whatever) I hope that 2017 will be better than 2016.**

* * *

 **Please take some time to vote on the gender of the coming baby the poll is on my profile**

* * *

 **Eren pov**

"Hey Levi do you have anything against meeting my father?" I asked as I looked at him he was beautiful as he stood there black scales shinning in so many different colors as the sun light hit them.

"Not if I'm allowed to kill him for what he has done to my fiancé" he told me with hate in his voice but it was not aimed at me.

"You are not"

"Then why do you want me to meet him?" he asked looking confused.

"I would like for you to be there as I tell him that I can't marry Mikasa since I'm engaged to someone else" I explained looking him in the eyes.

"Okay but I will kill him if he tries anything" he growled and I could see the murder in his eyes as he said this, but I just shook my head in amusement at his behavior and he asked "when do we leave?"

 **Levi pov**

I was surprised when the brat had asked me but I was happy that he did I didn't want him to tell his dad alone. We were currently flying above the forest outside of the capital I could see the castle and got ready to land in the courtyard. I could see and hear the guards standing ready with their swords pointed at us and Eren jumped of my back as soon as my feet hit the ground.

"Calm down all of you" he yelled at the guards and I vaguely remembered seeing some of them together with Eren "he is with me"

"But Eren isn't that the dragon who has been kidnapping you?" a guard with brown hair and freckles asked he sounded nice maybe to nice to be a guard.

"That would be him, but don't worry he is not that bad" _not that bad. What do you mean by that brat_ "could one of you please go get my father I would like to speak with him"

"Yes sir" the brunet said as he ran inside leaving us alone with only two guards. One of them had two toned hair the others head was shaved.

"Eren are you sure about this… this thing" the two toned spat the last part. _He is lucky that Eren told me not to hurt anyone or he would be so dead._

"yes I'm sure about him and by the way his name is prince Levi Ackerman not thing. _Jean_ " the guard named Jean paled when he heard my name.

"Ack… Ackerman? Like Mikasa?" he asked

" _Mikasa_ is my cousin" I spat

"EREN! Will you please explain why there's a _dragon_ in MY courtyard?" a man with brown hair and a voice that craved respect I recognized him as King Grisha Jaeger.

"Father this is Prince Levi Ackerman and he was kind enough to fly me here so I could tell you some big news" Eren explained and I realized that I had shielded him with my wing.

"And what might those news be?" the king asked in a cold tone not really caring.

"That I can't legally be engaged with Mikasa"

"And why is that?" his father might sound calm but I could sense his rage.

"Because I have promised myself to another" he hold up his left hand so his father could see the shinning ring.

"With whom?" his anger was hearable now

"Me" I answered and glared at the king as I pulled up the chain I whore around my neck so he could see the two rings that was hanging from it.

* * *

 **AN: I know that it's a short chapter.**

* * *

 **Thank you to**

 **BerryMary096(guest)** **for the review and the kind words**

 **GoldenDiva013** **for the favorite and follow**

 **Shessys mate** **for the follow**

 **5-Tailed Wolf ****for the favorite and follow**

 **laxusdrayer2324 ****for two reviews**


	16. Thrown out?

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as: language, child abuse, mentions of sex and rape, smut and male x male relationships/smut so if you don't like then don't read.**

 **Eren pov**

"What you can't mean that seriously that thing is male and I won't allow it!" my father yelled "that thing is leaving my land now or I will have it hunted down even if that will start a war and you…" he looked straight at me his eyes full of more anger and disgust I have ever seen "will be coming with me, we need to _talk_ "

"I will not leave without my fiancé" Levi growled possessively and wrapped his tail around me.

"We came here to ask for your blessing in hope that you would eat your pride and let us unify our lands in marriage, but if you insists on being a stuck up homophobe who wants to destroy our happiness just because you think it is wrong we will leave you alone!" I yelled letting it all out Levi tightened his grip around me.

"Hey I heard yel…" Armin came running but quickly backed away when he saw the cause of the yelling.

"Where will you go boy, you have no one except the people in this castle" Grisha reasoned.

"He might not, but I do" Levi countered.

"Ha what do you think your uncle will say about this?"Grisha asked

"Oh he already blessed our engagement so he's a supporter of it" Levi answered.

"I don't believe that, if I remember correctly you are a lone child and the only heir to the throne who is a dragon" Grisha recalled "so he would be leaving the country to a king who won't be able to secure its future"

"Maybe, but maybe just maybe we know more than you" I suggested

"Where did your respect go boy?" Grisha warned.

"Nowhere I just don't want to show respect to someone who won't respect my wishes" I explained and saw the anger flash brighter in Grishas eyes.

"LEAVE THIS INSTANT!" he yelled I look at Armin who waived for me to come over.

"Sure I just have to say goodbye to Armin first" I said and walked over to my blond friend, I heard Grisha take a step followed by loud growling from Levi which stopped Grisha form advancing further.

I reached Armin and he pulled me into a tight hug

"Meet me on the mountain" he whispered into my ear and we pulled apart.

I went back to Levi and we flew out of the capital.

"Land here!" I yelled so Levi could hear me against the wind and he lowered us to the ground.

"Why did we need to land brat? Do you need to take a shit or something?" Levi asked

"No I don't. Armin asked us to meet him here" I explained.

We waited a couple of minutes before we heard the sound of horses I looked and saw two people on horses coming our way one of them was clearly Armin his blond hair giving him away, but the other one was wearing a cape. I waved at Armin and jumped of off Levis back. The two riders stopped and the hooded one removed the cape form her face… _wait is that… mother?_

"Congratulations" she said and climbed down from her horse and went over to pulled me into a hug. Then she went over to Levi "I trust that you will take good care of my baby boy right?" I whined.

"I will do my best ma'am" Levi said and offered her his hand she took it and pulled him into a motherly hug I saw Levi stiffen, but then he relaxed.

"Call me Carla" she insisted "I'm going to be your mother in law after all"

"Yes Carla"

"When is the wedding going to be?" she then asked.

"the ceremony is 3 weeks from now that is the first day of my transformation, but the celebration will be hold a week later when I'm back in dragon form" Levi explained. I had learnt that it was normal for dragons to do it this way with a week between the two parts so that they would be able to enjoy their first night together, but not have to sit through the celebration while being in heat.

"That is so soon! I can't wait to see my only child happily married, I will try my best to be there at the ceremony so save me a seat" she gushed. "What about you Armin do you want to come as well he is your best friend after all?"

"Sure I'll escort you ma'am" Armin smiled a nervous smile "but I don't think your husband will appreciate it"

"Screw him, he can just try and stop me if he wants to, but if he do then I will leave his sorry ass" mother declared. "Anyway goodbye my dear son and Levi I'll see you in 3 weeks"

"Goodbye Eren, Levi" and then they got back on their horses ready to ride away. "oh I heard something interesting the other day that I think you would like to know"

"What is it Armin?" I asked

"You know that the royal family of Alice was all killed some years ago?"

"Yes?"

"Well not all died the king had a bastard daughter her name is Historia and she is still alive so they crowned her queen, but she is also mated with a female dragon named Ymir" Armin told them

"good for them" Levi said and they rode away.

 **AN: first update in the new year! I hope that you will have a great year this year and that we all get to read a lot of amazing fanfiction and see a lot of awesome fanart.**

 **Are you all exited that season 2 will be out this year?**

 **Thank you to**

 **BerryMary096(guest) ****for the review and very kind words**

 **Beebee522** **for the review**

 **GoldenDiva013 ****for the review**

 **laxusdrayer2324** **for review**


	17. Meeting new people

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as; language, child abuse, mentions of sex and rape, smut and male x male relationships/smut so if you don't like then don't read.**

* * *

 **AN: I will begin to release chapters on Sunday because I have a lot of homework these days and I just got a beta so its hopefully going to be a lot better edited in the future. My beta has also started to edit the previous chapters so there might be some changes, but nothing major.**

 **I just got allowed to take my half of my exams this summer and the rest next year, so I'm going to be busy with school work.**

 **BETA: GoldenDiva013**

* * *

 **-Eren pov-**

I was confused when we landed a little away from the northern gate of Maria capital.

"Why are we landing here?" I asked Levi. Normally we just landed at the castle.

"I want to walk through the city with you," Levi answered, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why do you want to do that?" I pushed him to explain.

"I want to show off my new fiancé," he mumbled.

"Oh he must be wonderful if you want to show him off," I teased motioning to get off him, but he blocked my path with his wing.

"You just wish you had a fiancé as great as mine," Levi said and I hugged his neck tightly and scratch the scales behind his ear.

"Yeah if I just had a fiancé as amazing as yours," I declared.

"Brat,"

We had reached the gate and I saw two guards standing post, one a human in the tower the other a dragon on the ground. The dragon was a tan color with a dark blond mane and light gray eyes.

"Who goes there?" the dragon asked before he recognized Levi "Oh my apologies my prince I could not see that it was you,"

"Chill Farlan, you were just doing your job," Levi told him and he relaxed quite a bit "do you now where Isabel is?"

"Yes she is should be on her way here with my…"

"BIG BROTHER!" another dragon had cut Farlan off. "Lunch," he mumbled as the other dragon came running towards Levi, I was afraid that she would crash into us so I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact, but it never came so I opened my eyes and saw the female dragon was staring straight at me. The dragon had red scales, half long red mane, a lot of energy and big green eyes that looked similar to my own, only mine were just a little bit bluer.

"Is that him? Are you finally going to introduce us? What's his name? How old is he? Where does he come from? Is he really a human?"

Levi cut her excited questions of by telling her; "First off, this is Eren Jaeger, my fiancé." I got of off Levi's back and the red dragon gushed as I showed her the ring "Eren this is Isabel Magnolia, she's kind of like a sister to me," Levi said gesturing to the red scaled dragon. "And this is Farlan Church, my friend, and her mate," he gestured to Farlan "They were both children of the castle staff so I grew up with them both." I found it weird that he as the crown prince was allowed to play with the staff's kids, but I shrugged it off as it being Levi and Levi liked to make his own decisions. "And all your other questions, Isabel, you can ask him, since he is here."

"Okay how old are you?" she asked. I looked at Levi and saw that he was talking to Farlan about something.

"I'm 18 years old."

"Where do you come from?"

"I'm from Rose" the excitement was visible in her eyes as she got ready to ask the next question.

"What part of Rose?"

"The capital and more precisely the castle."

"Oh so were you staff or of a noble family?"

"I was the crown prince," I mumbled as I felt the loss I had gone through today.

"Really, you were? Wait, what do you mean were? Shouldn't you still be that even though you got engaged?" she asked, confused.

"My father, the king, didn't like the fact that I'm going to marry Levi," I growled, feeling anger towards my father flare up, but I had to contain it since it wasn't her fault and I didn't want to scare her.

"Oh… I'm so sorry," was all she said before asking a new question. "Is big brother as cold as he is now when you two are together?" I blushed deeply when I caught what she was talking about.

"Isabel stop harassing my mate," Levi warned.

 **-Time skip to later that day-**

The first day had gone fine so far and I had met most of the staff and knights, Erwin, Mike, Eld, Gunther, Moblit, Dita and Nanaba. Hanji I had already met and for that, I was grateful. I don't think I would have been able to handle meeting them for the first time with all these other people. Levi had told me that a human knight named Petra Ral and her dragon mate Oruo* Bozado would not be back before next week.

Levi was sitting in his study while Isabel and Hanji were showing me around the castle grounds. We were currently walking through one of the gardens.

"This is really beautiful!" I said as we walked between roses that were standing, almost blossoming.

"I'm happy that you like it, my father actually helped plant these," Isabel told me proudly

"And I gene modified them so they would blossom for longer!" Hanji exclaimed happily.

"Have you two planned anything for the wedding so far?" Isabel asked me.

"Not really, only that it will be next month and that my mother will hopefully be able to sneak out, but nothing else," I explained.

"Do you know what you will be wearing?" Hanji asked

"No, maybe a suit?" I suggested and I could see that both Hanji and Isabel got an idea that I would probably not like very much.

"That won't do, you are going to be our queen someday so you need to look the part" Hanji explained.

"And I'm sure that big brother would like to see you in a dress on this special day rather than some boring suit," Isabel added.

* * *

 **AN:**

 ***how do you want me to spell his name Auro, Olou, Oruo**

 **Thank you to**

 **Sabishii Tenshi** **for the favorite**

 **laxusdrayer2324** **for the review**


	18. Wedding preparations

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as; language, child abuse, mentions of sex and rape, male x male relationships/smut, so if you don't like then don't read.**

 **Beta: GoldenDiva013**

* * *

 **-Eren pov-**

It had been early in the morning when Hanji, Petra, and Isabel busted through the door and woke me up.

"WAKE UP! Eren, it's your big day" Isabel yelled. I just rolled over on my other side expecting to see Levis grumpy morning face, but he wasn't there I had been moved from our room the night before.

"COME ON EREN YOUR BATH IS GETTING COLD!" Hanji threatened. I groaned and got up from the warm bed. I was pulled to the bathroom where they left me to take my bath in peace, but they warned me that if I took too long they would come and get me even if I was naked as the day I was born. So I removed my night clothes and submerged my body under the water. While I was in the bath I thought about my - no, our - future, I knew I would be happy together with Levi, but would he be happy with me? Would I end up boring him like my father's other wives ended up boring him? What about my mother? I wouldn't be able to see her and Armin. What about Mikasa, would she ever give up on me? Would the other dragons accept me as their future queen? What if Levi didn't get pregnant? I didn't know if I could live with myself knowing that Levi had to sleep with a woman just to get an heir and we might be forced to divorce so the heir could be legal and not a bastard like Levi.

"HEY, Eren, are you coming out or do I have to drag you?" Hanji asked. I got out of the bath and found the underwear they had prepared for me, it looked complicated a lot of straps and belts.

"I'm coming I'm just having some trouble with the underwear" I yelled through the door I could hear them walk over to the door.

"Do you need help?" Petra asked my face reddened.

"noooo…" I replied trying to figure out the complicated contraption on my body, but I only got more ensnared in the garments and then I hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Oh really it sounds like you need help" Isabel countered. I tried to get up but failed.

"Maybe," I admitted. "I might need help."

They opened the door and stepped into the bathroom where I was laying on the floor tied up in the straps unable to move.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Hanji and Isabel almost tumbled to the floor from laughter while Petra just smiled and sat down next to me and started to free me. Hanji and Isabel calmed down and helped me as well and before long I was back on my feet. They then started to help me getting the straps on correct. It felt weird but it didn't restrain my movements too much before Hanji came back with the dress. It was white with a wide multilayered skirt with elegant pearl designs on all the edges. The top was a tight white corset with thin straps and the pearl design as the skirt. I also had to wear high heels, long white gloves and a transparent veil with the same pearl design. The part I enjoyed the least was the corset, it was a little too tight for my liking, but I could survive it.

"You are so pretty Eren!" Isabel gushed. I was about to thank her when I heard a knock on the door. Petra answered it and my mother stepped into the room, she was carrying a small bag.

"Eren sweetie you are gorgeous, only thing two things missing," she said and walked over to my side. She took something from her bag, I didn't get to see what it was because she asked me to close my eyes. I felt her warm hands as she put something in my hair then she put something over my shoulders. "You can look now!"

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror for the first time since I had gotten into the dress. The dress hugged my body perfectly and ran all the way down to the floor. My mother had put a hair pin in my hair and I recognized it as the one she had worn at her wedding. It was made of gold with a flower and green pearls hanging from it. Over my shoulders hang a cape -and not just any cape- MY cape, it was the one I had got after finishing my training and becoming the official heir to the throne of Rose.

"How?" I asked with a whisper.

"My husband wanted to burn it, but I took it before he could get the chance," she replied. I looked at the cape, it was green like all the other royal capes and it had the emblem of the royal family of Rose on the back; a shield with two roses. The cape is a sign that you are protected by the royal family so no one in their right mind would harm anyone wearing one, no matter which emblem is on the back. "It is yours to keep, but I guess you won't need it after today."

There was another knock at the door, and this time it was Hanji who opened it.

"Hey, Eren," Armin said as he entered the room. He looked me over before saying "You look nice."

"Thank you, Armin," I answered

"Are you guys ready to go?" he asked. I looked at the others, Isabel was wearing a light green bridesmaid dress, it had the same type of corset as mine but without the pearl design and with a shorter skirt, Petra was wearing the same style of dress but in a light rose color, my mother was wearing a long elegant yellow dress, Hanji was wearing a three-piece black suit and Armin was in a suit as well.

"Yes, I think we are," I answered with a smile.

* * *

 **AN: next chapter will be the wedding hopefully with wedding night smut.**

 **If you haven't already voted on the poll please go and do that.**

* * *

 **Thank you to:**

 **GoldenDiva013** **for the review**

 **BerryMary096(guest) ****for the review**

 **EquestrianWarrior** **for the favorite**

 **ANGEL-BABY9868** **for the follow, favorite of the story and me**

 **laxusdrayer2324** **for the review**


	19. The ceremony

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as; language, child abuse, mentions of sex and rape, male x male relationships/smut, so if you don't like then don't read.**

 **Beta: GoldenDiva013**

 **AN: ATTENTION I do not favor one religion over another but I have placed this fan fiction in medieval Europe (Germany and France) where most people were Christian.**

* * *

 **-Levi's pov-**

I was standing at the altar in a fancy suit with my green cape over my shoulders nervous for no reason while waiting for him. I hated the feeling of people's eyes on me, I hated the way my uncle and Erwin kept telling me to calm down and relax and the whispering of the many dragons and humans in the church. The fact that I was in heat did not help my situation.

"Calm down Levi you have no reason to worry, he loves you or he wouldn't have come here with you," Erwin said for the thousandth time since he was standing with me as my best man.

"I know," I mumbled.

"Then stop worrying," he reasoned

"I can't," I jumped slightly as the music started to signal that the bride was on the way. The doors opened and I almost didn't dare look down the aisle where Eren was walking towards me wearing a big white dress that made him look more elegant and beautiful than I had ever seen him. Over his shoulders hang a green cape with the royal crest of Rose and I wondered how he had gotten it. He was walking arm in arm with his blond friend… Armin? His mother was sitting in the front closest to the altar keeping a low profile trying to attract as little attention as possible. He was followed by Petra and Isabel who were wearing their bridesmaid's dresses. I thought seeing him here would calm me down but it didn't, it only made me more nervous. He slowly made his way up and joined me at the altar. He was shaking slightly but with a smile on his perfect face. Having him so close by made a heat stir in my lower regions. The priest started talking but the words didn't register in my brain, I was too caught in Eren's eyes, how I managed to answer the priest was a mystery to me.

"Into this union, Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman crown prince of Maria now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace," the priest read and I was trying to keep the heat under control.

"I charge you both, here in the presence of God and the witness of this company, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be married lawfully and in accordance with God's Word, do now confess it," he continued

"Eren Jaeger, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked calmly and my heart raced in my chest as I waited for his answer, I had never felt this nervous before.

"I will," he replied and his smile grew. The smile on his face was so pure, happy and excited and I wanted to kiss it away turning him into a sinful mess as I took him hard, but the priest's words reminded me where I was.

"Levi Ackerman crown prince of Maria, will you have this man to be your wife; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked me

"I will," I replied hoping to sound confident but my voice was more lustful than I would have liked. Hanji brought the rings and a green cape forth and I took one of them and placed it on Eren's left ring finger while saying "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." then I took the cape with the royal crest of Maria and swapped it out with his old one while adding "and I give you this cape as a symbol for everyone to see that you are a part of the royal family, and that the royal family will protect you with everything we are, and all that we have, in the name of my uncle the king Kenny Ackerman and in the name of God"

Eren took one the other ring and place it on my finger while saying "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit"

"Now that Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman crown prince of Maria have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit," the priest continued

"Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman crown prince of Maria, having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy to present you to all gathered here as husband and wife," The priest said and turned to me "You may kiss the bride."

That was the best part of this ceremony. I pulled Eren down and kissed him before pulling him out the door not caring about anything else than getting out of there.

"Take it easy Levi," Eren giggled "I have to say goodbye to my mother and Armin."

"Okay but make it quick," I growled before adding with a whisper "We have babies to make."

* * *

 **AN: I know I said there would be smut but I had a busy week so I didn't have the time or energy to write it this week but it is going to be in the next chapter.**

 **Next chapter I probably going to be pure smut so you have been warned**

* * *

 **Thank you to:**

 **laxusdrayer2324 for the review**


	20. The Night

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as; language, child abuse, mentions of sex and rape, male x male relationships/smut, so if you don't like then don't read.**

 **Beta: not yet**

 **This chapter will contain smut were Levi is bottom and Eren as top, you have been warned.**

 **AN: I'm sorry that this chapter was delayed. Can we pretend that I had planned this before hand and that it was my intention to release this around valentine? No… okay we can also go with the truth that is: I was lazy and depressed.**

* * *

 **Eren pov**

The trip to the castle was silent we didn't even dare to look at each other in fear that we wouldn't be able to keep our hands and other parts away from the other. The caret door was opened for us and Levi pulled me with him inside, I was glad that he was there to support me or I would have fallen multiple times because of my high heels. I knew that Levi was desperate for us to be alone, he had been looking strained since the ceremony began. I was glad that the party wasn't today as well if it had been I am afraid he would have taken me in front of the guests. We entered the bed room and as soon as the door was closed he was on me, his lips hungrily on mine, his hands roaming my body, my cape was on the floor first then his cape and his jacket. He pushed me down so I was sitting on the bed then he kneeled in front of me and pushed the skirt of the dress up and took my high heels of. He kissed my feet and up my legs until he reached the garter on my thigh he hooked his teeth under it and started to pull it down my leg his lips trailing along my skin his eyes was locked on mine the whole way. He got it of me and started to trail his hands up my legs and I could feel my member getting fully hard as his hand traveled beneath the skirt and was placed on it. I shivered as his hand lightly stroked my erection he then moved his mouth to the same place as his hand. He licked the white lacy clothe that were covering me. Precume mixed with saliva and soaked the fabric. I moaned I couldn't think straight I just wanted him. It took a painfully long time before he removed the white lace from me and took me fully in his mouth.

"Oh god Levi" I moaned, as he deep throated my cock. He hummed in amusement around me the vibrations sent shivers up my spine. I treaded my fingers through his silky black hair. I felt the stubble of his undercut under my fingers as the softness of his tongue ran up and down my hard member. My vision became fussy and white along the edges as I came down his throat with a loud moan. I fell back on the bed as the pleasure ran through my body. I saw Levi remove his shirt before joining me on the bed. Our lips meet in a slightly heated kiss and he pulled me up so I was sitting. I could feel the way his slender elegant fingers ran over my stomach and chest as he worked on removing the corset it took some time since he couldn't see what he was doing as he was kissing me at the same time, but he succeeded and the corset fell off. He shoved the straps down my shoulders so my chest and stomach was bare.

"You are so beautiful" he said and kissed my shoulder. I looked at his sculpted stomach, ran my finger tips over his chest muscles.

"You don't look half bad yourself" I declared my lips forming a cheeky smile. I got of the bed and the dress hit the floor as soon as I was standing. I stepped out of it and removed the last two pieces of clothing I was wearing my gloves. Levi was looking me over before getting up so he was standing up next to me. My cheeks turned pink as I reached out and started to unbuckled his pants so he would be just as naked as me. "Now what?"

"I think you should choose how we are going to do this" he suggested with a smile not looking even slightly worried about the control he just had given to me.

"Alright" I mumbled, I grinned my teeth nervously. I stepped closer to him and kissed him deeply and pushed him gently down on the bed with me in top. I tried to remember how Levi normally did this, but my tries were clumsy and not nearly as elegant or fluent as I wanted them to be. I found myself between his legs my fingers in his mouth tying to get them as slick as possible. He signaled that he deemed it good enough and I pulled them out of his mouth and I moved them to his entrance and halted looking him in the eyes for approval. He looked slightly nervous but nodded that he was ready so I slowly pushed one finger in. My other hand stroked his cock as he usually did to me. I thrusted and curled the finger inside of him for a while before asking "do you think I can add another one?"

"Ye… yes" he panted, and I added the second digit into his tight heat. He winced slightly as I stated to scissor him open and I tried to distract him from the discomfort he was feeling by stroking him again. I added a third finger before pulling them all out so I could enter him.

"Are you ready?" I asked, he nodded so I lined myself up with his entrance and pushed forward. The tight heat that surrounded me was heavenly and I knew I should stay still so he could adjust, but I wanted to move so badly that it almost physically hurt me to stay still. I gave up and started to thrust into him slowly at first but the paste quickly got faster and more intense.

"Oh god Eren there… do that again!" he commanded under me, I had finally found his sweet spot so I kept aiming for it so he could feel the pleasure he usually gave me. He suddenly started to tighten around me and I knew I was close when he moaned "Eren I'm… I'm going to cume"

I felt the white hot liquid hit my stomach as he released between us. His walls tightened more around me as I came inside him, filling him to the brim.

I pulled out of him and rolled down to lay beside him. and in that moment I felt more content and happy than I had ever before and I thought _I don't want this to change ever, I this to last for the rest of our lives._

* * *

 **AN: Goodbyes suck. I made a friend in school but he just move back to Iceland last week so I'll probably never see him again.**

 **But I did get one of the other boys to watch Attack on Titan and other animes**

* * *

 **Thank you to**

 **laxusdrayer2324** **for the review**

 **Snowdevil The Awesome** **for the favorite**

 **Guest** **for the review**

 **Bakaeverywhere** **for** **the follow**


	21. The next day

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as; language, child abuse, mentions of sex and rape, male x male relationships/smut, so if you don't like then don't read.**

 **Beta: GoldenDiva013**

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because you WILL hate me after this "hiding" but please don't kill me.**

* * *

 **Eren pov**

I was woken up by yelling. Armins yelling to be precise.

"Wake up you two! They are here!" he yelled. I lifted my head slightly from Levis chest were it had rested all night.

"Wha…?" Levi asked still half asleep, he propped himself up on his elbows. "Who's here?"

I sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Armin was shaking and I could see and hear that he was close to breaking down.

"Rose and Sina's armies" he explained. "Here..." he handed us a pile of clothes each "quickly wear this"

"But how do you know?" Levi asked he was apparently a lot more awake than me. Levi got up from the bed and started to put on the clothes.

"Me and the queen were on our way home when we saw them, so we turned around and rode here as fast as we could" Armin explained and my sleepy brain just decided to wake up.

"My mother is here!?" I yelled in concern.

"Yes she is outside with the horses" Armin answered.

"But if my farther and Mikasa are on the way here with their armies, then she will be in danger!" I yelled at him, I was confused, I was shaking almost crying. _How is this fair, we just got married, we were so happy, why does this have to happen to us? What did we ever do to deserve this? Do we not deserve happiness?_

"Calm down Eren, just put on the clothes, we will discuss this when we are safe" Levi put his arm around me and I hid my face in his neck letting my tears fall.

"Ok…ay" I dried my tears, _we don't have time for this right now, we need to get out of here._

As soon as I was dressed we left the castle to meet up with my mother.

"Eren… honey are you alright?" she asked concerned,

"I'm fine… it just a lot"

We got on the horses and set out as quickly as possible. As we entered the forest we heard horses closing in on us.

"Watch out!" Armin yelled he and my mother was riding in front so the riders behind us wouldn't recognize them. Levi saw the branch but I didn't. It felt like everything was in slow-motion as my horse stumbled over the branch and fell to the ground. _Oh shit._

"Eren get on my horse!" Levi yelled fear all over his face as he was about to turn around to get me. _He can't if he does then they'll catch us both…_

"NO!" I yelled back to him "tell Armin to get my mother home safely and you have to get safely to Alice so you'll both be safe" I didn't know what I was saying _both? The baby… is there a baby?_ I saw the emotions flicker over his face as he thought it over. He chose to continue riding with my mother and Armin and it calmed me down, just knowing that they soon would be safe.

And then the riders were next to me. One of them got of their horse and held a knife to my throat forcing me to look her in the eye. _Hitch_ one of Mikasa's knights.

"Nice to see you again _Eren"_ I could hear the venom in her voice, and then… there were a blunt pain at the back of my head and then blackness…

* * *

 **AN: do you hate me now? … okay… that's fine. Could you please put that in a review for me so I can read it?… ok… thank you.**

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter**

* * *

 **Thank you to**

 **laxusdrayer2324** **for the review**

 **Lila16** **for the follow**

 **Guest ****for the review and I am really happy that you think so**


	22. Her past

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as; language, child abuse, mentions of sex and rape, male x male relationships/smut, so if you don't like then don't read.**

 **Beta: GoldenDiva013**

* * *

 **Eren's pov**

I woke up in a cell. It was cold and dark. Water was slowly running down the cold stone walls. I tried to fall back asleep. I tried to focus on Levi and the good times with him like the night before. How did everything change so fast?

 **Flashback**

I was lying with my head rested on his chest, I loved the feeling of his chest moving with his breath, and the sound of his heart as it beat. I trailed patterns with my finger over the pale skin on his chest. A thought suddenly surfaced in my mind.

"Do you lay eggs?" I asked curiously. He lifted his head and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "I mean if you are pregnant, do you lay eggs or do you give birth like a human?"

"I… I don't… know?" he looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think so? I mean female dragons lay eggs, but the female humans who are pregnant with a halfling give birth, so I don't think I'm going to lay eggs?"

I couldn't hold back the laughter. He looked so confused and lost it was almost cute.

 **End of flashback**

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard a knock on the cell door before it was opened.

"Hello, Eren dear," my mother's voice was sad as she entered the cell. She walked over to me, sat down on the bedside and pulled a white pad and pen out of her purse. "What were you thinking? Running off like that and then getting married to that thing."

On the notepad, she wrote 'the guards are listening so play along.'

I nodded understanding that anything she would say was for them not me.

"Did he force you to do it?" she asked while writing 'he is safe'

"No, he did not force me, he would never do something like that," I answered.

'I'm so sorry Eren, I can't believe they would do something like this to you!'

We heard some commotion from outside. One of the guards opened the door and poked his head in.

"We are being swapped out your, highness," the guard said. "the new guards are Annie Leonhard, Reiner Braun. and Bertholdt Hoover."

The guard closed the door and left again.

"It's okay now, Eren," she said. "we can talk freely now."

"Are you sure?" I asked, I knew Reiner fairly well but we had never been close and the two others were Mikasa's knights.

"Yes, I'm sure, we can trust them."

"You should listen to your mother Eren," Reiner said from the outside

"Reiner! Show some respect," another male voice -Bertholdt- said.

"Why should we, Eren isn't his crowned prince anymore," a cold female voice said that must have been Annie.

"No, but he is married to the crown of Maria," Bertholdt explained.

"It's fine I don't mind," I said to get them to stop arguing.

"Hey, Eren, did I ever tell you about how your father and I met?" my mother asked.

"Yes, you told me that he met you in a restaurant and you were new in town, so he showed you around," I replied, confused.

"No, that was not the first time I met him," she declared. "the first time I met him was in a forest to the north."

"But there is nothing to the north!" I exclaimed.

"Just listen, Eren," she insisted. "I was not that old at the time, almost 12. One day, while I was on my morning walk, I heard a sound I hadn't heard before, it sounded like a hurt animal crying out for help, but what I found confused me greatly. You see, I was not used to seeing humans since I grew up around dragons, so finding one in our forest startled me. I walked towards him to see what was wrong with this weird creature I had found. He saw me approaching him and tried to get up and run away, but he couldn't support himself on one leg so he fell to the ground, but he didn't give up, instead, he started to crawl.

"Don't run away, I don't want to hurt you," I said, he stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Why should I trust you? No humans are to set foot in these woods" he said, and something about him lured me into telling me to get to know him.

"But you are here as well?" I asked him

"And so what, I'm the king's son so the rules don't apply to me."

We continued to discuss this as I looked at his leg. I helped him get back to the edge of the forest afterward. I was surprised when I found him the same place the next day.

"Did you get hurt again?" I asked.

"NO!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because."

From then on he came by every day and we became good friends.

One day I met him he was not acting like his usual self.

"What is wrong?" I asked him

"It's my father. He doesn't want me to leave the city anymore," he told me.

"Then I will just visit you."

"You can't," I didn't understand "the world I live in is different than what you are used to. And you are too young to walk around alone in the city without protection."

"Then I'll find you when I'm older," I insisted.

He was silent for awhile before answering, "that's fine. If you find me in Rose when we are adults then we can be together again."

"Then will you be my mate?" I asked

"Your what?"

"My mate. You know, the one you are going to live with, the one you love and cherish over anyone else?"

"Oh, you mean husband."

"If that is what you want to call it," I replied. "do you?"

"Yes, I will marry you when we are older," and with that, he left. I didn't see him for many years, but I never forgot.

And one day I was called to talk to the elders. My father went with me there. We had made it to the elder's hall, the doors opened and we walked in.

"Carla, you are at the age where we would like for you to find a mate," the elders told us. "that is why we have called you here today. Your father -our strong chief- was also once called here to choose. If you don't have a mate in mind then we will help and guide you, but if you do then we will have to ask that person if they want you as well. So do you have one in mind?"

"I do, but he is not from around here," I answered.

"Who is he and where is he from?" they asked

"His name is Grisha Jaeger, and he is a human from Rose." the hall filled with the sound of whispering. I looked at my father and he smiled. He had been mated with a human himself. She was a human who had gotten lost in the forest one day so two dragons took her in and raised her. She died giving birth to me.

"Are you sure?" they asked. "that you want to mate a human and that he wants you as well?"

"Yes, we agreed that we will get married… that means mated… when we are older."

Then I later found out that he was already promised to this other princess, I was heartbroken..."

* * *

 **AN: please go to the poll on my profile.**

* * *

 **I might have had the start of this chapter planned from before I even started the write this fanfic. But the whole thing about Carla's past I just thought up today so excuse me if there are any plot holes.**

* * *

 **Thank you to**

 **laxusdrayer2324 for the review, I said it once and I'll say it again; I'm sorry.**

 **Miko Vampire for the review**

 **Proserphina for the follow**


	23. The mark

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as; language, child abuse, mentions of sex and rape, male x male relationships/smut, so if you don't like then don't read.**

* * *

 **Beta: GoldenDiva013**

* * *

 **-Eren pov-**

My mother went out the door to the cell and in came Reiner together with Annie and Bertholdt. I looked suspiciously at them as they closed the door behind them.

"Eren Ackerman… we have been ordered to keep you safe until you are reunited with crown prince Levi Ackerman," Annie said as they stood at attention with their right hand in front of their hearts and their left hand on their backs.

"And why should I trust that you weren't sent by my father or Mikasa?" I asked, not moving from my spot on the bed.

"Why do you think I volunteered to keep an eye on you together with Armin?" Reiner asked. "And then there is this."

He pulled his shirt up so I could see his right hip, Reiner and Annie did the same and on all of their hips were the same mark. It was the formed like a pair of wings with a claw on top.

"Do you know what this is?" Annie asked, I shook my head "It's a mark given to all those halflings that graduate their training in Maria."

"Mikasa has a mark like it, but it doesn't have the crest of Maria in it because she chose not to be loyal to Maria," Bertholdt added.

"And it's a good thing for her that she didn't, if she had done that she would be in serious pain by now," Reiner said.

"Why would she be in pain?" I asked.

"Because these marks were designed so that Maria would be able to keep an eye on all the halflings. So if we do something that goes against the will of Maria…" Bertholdt explained.

"Like kidnapping the husband of the crown prince" Reiner added

"… We are punished through our marks," Bertholdt continued

"But since Mikasa is the heir to Sina she was given the option to just get the mark of the halflings without the crest of Maria," Annie added

"So you are saying that you work for Maria and therefore Levi? But then why did Levi not tell me about it?" I asked.

"How many halflings do you think is out there? There is a lot, so the price can't really keep an eye on us all," Reiner reasoned.

"Okay… I will trust you," I said just hoping that it was the right choice. "Do you know if Levi is alright?"

"He's fine. He went to Alice," Reiner said.

"You say you are here to protect me?" I asked.

"Yes, and to help you escape," Bertholdt added.

I thought about what they had told me. "Who gave you your mission, and do you have any way of communicating with Levi?"

"We got our orders directly from the king. And we can communicate with Maria and they can get a message to Levi if necessary," Annie explained.

"I hear someone coming!" Bertholdt warned. They hurried out the door and locked it behind them. I heard two people approaching the door.

"Lady Mikasa," they greeted.

"Yes, we're here to talk to the prisoner," Mikasa told them, almost ordered, and they opened the door. I kept my gaze locked on the floor, refusing to look at her after what she did to us. "Eren,"

I didn't answer, I would not talk or acknowledge her.

"Eren how are you?" a voice, which I recognized as Armin's, asked with concern.

I looked up at him and answered, "fine, what about you?"

"Alright, but I would be better if people would stop accusing one of my closest friends of treason," Armin told me.

"What about the rest of the squad, how are they doing?" I asked. I could tell that Mikasa was fuming with anger but I couldn't care less.

"Fine. Reiner is just outside the cell door together with two of his childhood friends. Connie has also found one of his long lost friends, her name is Sasha and they are dating. Jean has started to 'hang out' with a guy named Marco, I think they are dating but he would kill me if he knew I told you so," Armin updated me calmly.

"EREN! Would you look at me!" Mikasa yelled. I didn't look at her, I didn't even wince at her sudden outburst, I just sat there calmly thinking about what Armin had told me.

"So what about you Armin, have you found yourself a lady friend, or maybe a boyfriend?" I asked teasingly.

"No, I haven't Eren," Armin answered but not without turning his whole face beet red.

"Would you stop ignoring me!?" Mikasa yelled. She sat down on the wet cell floor hiding her face in her knees and hands as she cried out. I still didn't answer her, I only glance shortly at her and then back to Armin, he looked conflicted.

"Eren, you could answer her you know," he said.

"No, not after what she has done."

"You are being childish, you know," he reasoned. I understood him, he was caught in between us.

"I know. She is too. She is more childish than me. Just because she couldn't have something, she decided that no one was allowed to have it!" I was getting angry at them both now. "That was my family! They could have been killed!"

"They?" Armin asked. I felt the tears run down my face as I thought of Levi and the baby he might be carrying.

"Levi might be pregnant," I cried. Mikasa looked up at me, the same did Armin.

"I'm so sorry Eren, I didn't know," Mikasa cried but I still refused to answer her. "I had no idea."

"I don't care!" I cried "leave me alone! LEAVE!"

They left quickly.

* * *

 **An:**

 **ATTENTION: To clear something up: Carla did not live in Maria, Maria is to the south of Rose and Carla lived to the North.**

* * *

 **Please go vote on the poll**

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

* * *

 **Thank you to**

 **laxusdrayer2324 for the review**


	24. Going to Alice

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as; language, child abuse, mentions of sex and rape, male x male relationships/smut, so if you don't like then don't read.**

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry about the long wait. I didn't forget about this I just distracted by games and school. Can you forgive me? Please?**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I just wish for you to review and to go vote on the poll for the gender of the baby (it's on my profile)**

* * *

 **Beta: GoldenDiva013**

* * *

 **-Eren's pov-**

I was sitting on the bed in my little cell when I heard someone come down the stairs.

"Good morning my lady," the guards said before they unlocked the door for Mikasa.

I didn't look at her as she entered the cell.

"Eren I'm here to tell you that your father is going to come down here at the end of next week," she told me "he believed that by then you will have had enough time to think about what you have done."

I didn't answer so she left. I heard the cell door lock and I registered what she had told me. My father was coming here. I felt fear as I realized what he would do once he found out that I still love Levi. He would probably get me executed for treason but not before torturing me. I just hope that he never captures Levi if he does then I'm sure he would kill both the baby and Levi and make me watch as he makes them suffer. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I sat there on the bed in despair.

"Eren?!" Reiner asked through the door there must have been a guard change.

I dried my tears off and steadied my voice before saying "you said you were going to help me escaped"

"We did, and?" he asked.

"I want out before the end of next week" I stated trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Why do you want out before then?" Annie asked.

"I have my reasons," I grumbled. "And you only need to know that if I'm not out before then, then you will have failed your mission because I will get hurt if I don't get out now."

"Alright if you say so," Reiner said.

 **-Levi pov-**

I was still riding on the stupid horse. It had been almost two weeks since the wedding. I hoped that I would find a town soon it had been two days since I crossed the border to Alice.

Just as the sun was setting I spotted a small town next to a forest with a lot of big ass trees. I rode my horse into the town hoping to find a place to stay the night. I found a little tavern/hotel in the middle of the town and I decided to check in. I stepped through the doors and a smell of alcohol and sweat hit my sensitive nostrils. As long as they have clean rooms and a place to bathe I'll survive I told myself. I went up to the bar where an old bald man was serving the town folk beer.

"You look like have been riding for a long time," the man said, he had a gray mustache and kind gold eyes. "Do you want a beer?"

"No, I'm just looking for a place to stay the night," I replied.

"I see, how long are you staying?" he asked me.

"I don't know yet," I said. He raised a gray eyebrow, he found a key so I raised my left hand to take it. "But not long, I need to be somewhere to wait for someone."

"Oh who might that someone be? Perhaps it's the one you love?" now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Your left hand has a wedding ring on it sir…?"

"Rivaille… my name is Rivaille," I panicked I didn't know what name to use so I chose the one I had used as a kid when I sneaked out.

"Nice to meet you Rivaille my name is Dot Pixies, I run this place." he extended his hand to me. "You can pay for your stay when you leave."

"Oh and Anka will show you to your room," he added.

A young brown haired woman showed me to my room.

"Good night sir, hope you enjoy your stay here at The Garrison," and then she left me.

 **-Eren pov-**

We had a plan and it seemed likely to succeed, at least that was what Armin said. He and Reiner were on guard duty together and Annie and Bertholdt were getting ready to leave town to visit family.

It was midday and almost all the guards were at lunch so the way was almost clear except for a few guards here and there who had already eaten but they all seemed to have problems with their stomachs. Reiner opened the cell door and Armin handed me a cape with a hood, I took it and put the hood up to hide my face and then we headed out. I was extremely nervous that we would get caught.

We made it out to the soldiers' courter's where Annie and Bertholdt were sitting in a wagon waiting for us. Reiner went out to distract the other soldiers that would be able to see me crawling into the wagon. I tried to act as normal as possible as I walked with Armin up to the wagon. Then when we were at the back end of it I crawled in and Armin continued to the front where he told Annie and Bertholdt that they could leave now.

I felt the wagon move through the city and towards the city gates. We reached the gate and the wagon stopped.

I heard Hannes ask "do you have the papers to leave the city?"

"Yes sir," they said and handed them the papers.

"What do you have in the back of that wagon?" he asked, shit please don't look Hannes.

"Just our luggage sir."

I heard him walk around the wagon towards the back where I was sitting with nowhere to hide. I saw him and I'm sure he saw me or maybe he was too drunk to register that I was there.

"I see. Have a safe trip," he said and let them leave.

* * *

 **AN: again I'm sorry.**

 **Who do you ship Mikasa with? I'm curious and I might add it to the story if it doesn't destroy any of my other plans.**

* * *

 **Thank you to**

 **YuseiStardust18** **for the favorite**

 **laxusdrayer2324** **for the review**


	25. They came with information

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as; language, child abuse, mentions of sex and rape, male x male relationships/smut, so if you don't like then don't read.**

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I just wish for you to review and to go vote on the poll for the gender of the baby (it's on my profile)**

* * *

 **Beta: GoldenDiva013**

* * *

 **Levi pov**

I woke up the day after arriving at the town and I went downstairs to get some food. The tavern had some tables outside in the back yard so I went there to eat my breakfast. My peaceful breakfast was interrupted by a very loud 'CRASH!' and some surprised yelps from people on the street.

"Has anyone seen a grumpy looking black dragon? He's about this tall… or should I say short," they yelled from the street. _God no, not_ _ **them**_ _,_ I thought as I walked through the tavern and out on the street. And who was standing on the street?

"What are you doing here, stupid four eyes?" I asked the brown dragon.

"I was looking for…" I sent them a glare telling them to shut up "….for my brother. You know my brother, ha ha ha."

I just sighed and signaled that they should follow me and they did, but first after ending their nervous laughter. I lead them to the table where my food still stood and I discovered to my dismay that my tea had become cold.

"So what do you want?" I asked them, hoping that they had news about Eren.

"I came here to inform you about the new plans for the war and for the retrieval of your husband," Hanji explained.

"Eren, is he well? Where is he? What did they do to him? Did that bitch get him? Did that old man touch him? I swear if anyone hurt him I'm going to kill them slowly and painfully!" I had so many more questions that needed answers.

"He is well, as far as I know at least. He should be on his way to Alice capital to meet you. As far as I know they didn't do anything to him. So there is no need for you to kill anybody… yet." each piece of information made me relax a little more and I could feel how tense my muscles had become from worrying.

"How did he escape?" I asked

"He got help from three halflings who were placed as knights in Rose and Sina, his friend Armin helped as well," they told me. _So he got help from the blond coconut and some halflings_ , I thought.

"When will they be in the capital?" I wanted to know when I could hold him again.

"About a month from now, I think." That is such a long time, but at the same time a short amount of time, I thought.

They continued to tell me about how it was going at home. The war was there but it was not too alarming, only a little more security and some border control in Maria. But it was a different case in Rose, a ban that told people that they could not be gay and if they were they would be viewed as traitors and terrorists to their country. Many people were trying to immigrate to Maria so they could be free to love who they loved.

 **-Eren's pov-**

We had somehow managed to get over the border to Alice. It had taken us almost a month to reach this point and now we only needed to get to the capital. I had been thinking about our time together, lately, there wasn't really anything else to do on the road.

 **-Flashback-**

I had woken up in bed but the spot next to me was empty, so I went looking for the missing man. I went down the stairs. I looked for him everywhere and I was about to give up when I heard something that sounded like a mix of a purr and a snore, so I followed the sound deeper into the ruin. It led me to a big room with a big pile in the middle. The pile consisted of brooms and cleaning rags. There were a lot of shelves on the walls and on all them were tea cups, many of them were chipped but some were in perfect condition. On top of the pile was a sleeping dragon, it had its tail wrapped around the hoard of cleaning supplies. I walked closer to it and I suddenly saw that the dragon had something in its claw close to its face. It was a drawing of a boy with bright green eyes and a big smile on his face and he looked like he was having the time of his life. It was me… he had painted me.

 **-End of flashback-**

My body felt weird as I thought about him and all the wonderful moments we had shared and I felt my body heat up at the thought of all the good times we would have in the future.

* * *

 **An:**

 **I have two exams next week so I might not update for a while.**

* * *

 **Thank you to:**

 **Kaya Uchiha** **for the follow and favorite**

 **Miko Vampire** **for the review**

 **laxusdrayer2324** **for the review**

 **YuseiStardust18** **for the nice words**

 **PurpleOmpski ****for the follow**


	26. Getting a job

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as; language, child abuse, mentions of sex and rape, male x male relationships/smut, so if you don't like then don't read.**

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I just wish for you to review and to go vote on the poll for the gender of the baby (it's on my profile)**

* * *

 **Beta: not yet**

* * *

 **Levi pov**

I rode into the capital about a week after I talked to Hanji. I had to go find a job because I ran out of money so I went to the local stores and taverns looking for any work I could get. As I opened the door to the third tavern today I was hit by a wall of yelling and the smell of alcohol and sweat (but luckily no puke)

"Who do you think you are to come here and tell me how to treat my staff!" a tall man with brown hair, beard and moustache. He looked panicked as he scream at another person who I could not see form the door so I stepped further inside.

"Last time I checked I was Dot Pixies, the owner of this fine establishment and your boss though not for much longer since you are fired" said the other man who I recognized as the old man from The Garrison that I stayed at when I first arrived in Alice.

"Y-you can't do that… I-I haven't done anything!" the tall man stammered. He looked pitiful as he pleaded for Pixies to let him keep his job.

"Yes I can" Pixies stated "And I don't need a reason but I do have one… you were harassing your staff, you ordered them to trice the amount of work that they usually do if they upset you and you misused the power I had given you in so many more ways some so foul even I wouldn't talk about them here"

"B-b-but you need me… m-my help this place was already short staffed y-you can't lose another bartender" he continued to plead. It was disgusting really.

"I don't need you" Pixies said "leave now before I decide to take worse things form you than your job… do you understand Kitz?"

The tall man Kitz looked like he was about to start crying as he turned around and ran for his life.

Pixies smiled as the door closed behind Kitz then he looked around and spotted me. "Hey Rivaille… welcome to Alices two Roses"

"Thank y…" I didn't get to finish my sentence before he spoke again.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm actually looking for a job" I state

"Wonderful… that's just perfect because I'm looking for new personnel as you might have heard" he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the bar. "Have you ever worked in a tavern before?"

"No. I haven't"

"No matter you'll get the hang of it quickly" he said as he pushed me behind the bar and left me there with a blonde female with glasses.

* * *

 **About a month later**

 **Levi pov**

While working as a bartender in the tavern I have met many… interesting people and I've only worked here for a couple of days. I saw a little blonde girl walk in she had crystal blue eyes that could rival the sky on a clear day.

I walk over to her and ask "Do you want anything to drink today young lady?"

"No thank you, I don't drink" she replied I shrugged it was kind of weird to walk in to a tavern without ordering anything, but who am I to judge, so I just went back to polishing the drinking glasses "you are new here aren't you?"

"I am" I answered looking up from the glass. "Do I stand out that much?"

"No I just come here a lot and I haven't seen you around before" she explained _, why would she come here often if she doesn't drink?_ "How long have you been in town?"

"Only a couple of days"

"Where do you come from?" she asked.

"Maria… why do you ask?" I didn't trust her and her questions.

"Just curious… it's not every day this tavern gets a new bartender, especially not someone from another country" she explained

She came back every day for the next week and I found out that her name is Krista.

"Good day Rivaille" she said as she sat down on a tall chair in front of the bar. I greeted her as I poured a glass of water and placed it in front of her "thanks… so I've been wondering"

"About what?" I asked curious

"You… the person who has the other ring… why you are here" she explained, my hearth hurt when she mentioned my ring but I needed to trust that he is on his way.

"He is the reason I'm here… we needed to run away so we could be together… but he got caught on the way… he should be free now and on his way to meet me here" It pained me to talk about him, it pained me not to be able to hold him in my arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" she said with tears in her eyes and I knew she understood my pain.

 **Eren pov**

We had been driving for almost two months now and we would arrive in the capital soon. I could see the city as we rode over a hill.

I was nervous and exited as the carriage moved slowly towards the building in the distant. I couldn't contain myself when I thought about seeing him again. I wonder how he is, how he look: has he changed back into a dragon or maybe he is still a human with a slight bump… my thoughts was interrupted as we rode through the city gates.

We got out of the carriage and agreed on a place to meet before we went to look for Levi. I ran around asking everyone I met on my way if they had seen him around but no one could help. I had almost lost hope when I was approached by a little blonde girl.

"Excuse me but are you perhaps looking for your husband?" she asked, I was to exited to question how she knew.

"Yes I am… do you know where he is?" I asked

"I think I do… follow me" she walked towards a tavern in the middle of the city and I followed along.

 **Levi pov**

I was standing behind the bar polishing a glass when I heard someone push the door open forcefully I looked up, and I recognized the one who was standing there in the door panting, sweating but still absolutely stunning in every way.

* * *

 **An:**

 **Hello how are you doing?**

 **What do you think about the chapter?**

 **Are you exited for the next chapter and their reunion (there will probably be smut)?**

 **I have decided that if the baby is a girl the name will be** **Hope.** **I don't know what to name the baby if it a boy though, do you have any suggestions?**

* * *

 **Thank you to:**

 **laxusdrayer2324** **for the review**

 **CoverGirl7210** **for the follow and favorite**

 **Ren-Bun** **for the favorite**

 **Rosie Wayne** **for the follow**

 **harudha558** **for the favorite and follow**

 **anders328** **for the follow and favorite**

 **TheBadHalfOfAFandom** **for the favorite**

 **ShingekiNoNeko (Guest)** **for the review and I will consider your idea.**

 **Blue eyed titan99** **for the follow (both me and the story) and favorite (both me and the story)**

 **DarkRose330** **for the favorite**

 **Nazaki-Sama** **for the favorite**

 **Song of the Black Wolf** **for the review**

 **Sora suzianna** **for the follow and favorite**


	27. Welcome back my Idiotic brat

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as; language, child abuse, mentions of sex and rape, male x male relationships/smut, so if you don't like then don't read.**

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I just wish for you to review and to go vote on the poll for the gender of the baby (it's on my profile)**

* * *

 **Beta: not yet**

* * *

 **Levi pov**

I was stunned for a second then I dropped the glass I was polishing, I didn't even hear it shatter on the ground as I ran to Eren.

We collided in the middle of the tavern. He hugged me into his chest and tucked my head under his chin.

"You idiot. You are still an idiotic brat" I mumbled into his chest.

He tightened his arms around me and I could feel new muscles that he didn't have before.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't risk you getting caught as well" he said in a serious tone before adding "but if I knew that you would still be a grumpy old man maybe I would have stayed away"

Just the thought of him going away again physically hurt me. "Promise you won't leave me again"

"I promise and even if I tried I don't think you would let me" he answered with a smile on his lips.

His perfectly pink lips that I hadn't kissed in such a long time, I reached up and pulled his face towards mine. I could feel his breath on my lips as we stared into each other's eyes. I closed the distance his lips were soft against mine, I could feel his hand s in my hair and around my neck, my own moved to his waist to rest just above his ass. The kiss was getting heated but then,

"*cough* I would offer you a room, but I know you have your own place not far away" pixies said and if I wasn't grateful for this job I had here I would have kicked his ass for interrupting us. " and you can take the rest of the day of Levi"

"Thank you sir….?" Eren asked

"My name is Pixies, I own this place"

"Goodbye" I said as I pulled Eren with me, he tried to protest but I just kept dragging him after me.

"HEY! Eren!" a blonde man yelled after us.

"Hey Reiner please tell the others that I found him!" Eren yelled back.

 **Eren pov**

We arrived at a small wooden cabin and Levi dragged me inside. It wasn't very big but it was really cozy, Levi let go of my hand as he went to light the fireplace. The cabin had three rooms a bedroom, a kitchen and a living room they were separated with wooden walls but there were no doors. I looked back at Levi who was currently sitting in the floor his back turned to me as he tried to light the fire. It would have been no problem if he was in his dragon form but now he was having some trouble with it.

"Hey Levi why are you not a dragon right now?" he shouldn't be in heat right now and if he were then he should be in pain but he didn't seem like he was.

"I honestly don't know for sure" he admitted "but I think that it might have something to do with our wedding night"

What our wedding night? It couldn't be. He couldn't be.

"You think you might be pregnant?"

"I mean it's possible" his cheeks had gone pink and it was adorable. I went over to him I took his hands in mine, he looked at me and I kissed him.

His hands went to my hips and I put mine in his hair, he moved one of his hands lower towards me ass and I moaned slightly into the kiss, he took this as an opportunity to deepen our kiss and move his tongue into my mouth to dance with mine. He leaned forward which meant he pushed me down onto the floor, so now I was laying on the floor, my legs spread apart with him between them. My cock was growing hard against my pants as our kiss deepened. He rubbed his groin into mine and I felt that he was just as hard as me so I lifted my hips to meet his, the friction sent shivers through my body and a loud moan escaped me. He sat up suddenly my arms still around his neck.

"No not here" he growled as he took my legs and stood up carrying me to the bed.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Sorry next chapter will be pure smut.**

* * *

 **I don't know when it will be out though because I go back to school next Thursday.**

* * *

 **Story from real life: I was on the phone with my my granddad the other day and he asked what the name of my boyfriend(the word for boyfriend/girlfriend in Danish is gender neutral Kæreste which means dearest) was and since I'm Aro/Ace I don't have or want one so there I was trying to tell my 87 year old granddad that I don't have or will ever have a boyfriend. So after I had hung up my mother looked at me and told me that next time he ask I should tell him that there name is Lisa or something.**

 **So in conclusion my mother wants to give my grandfather a heart attack.**

* * *

 **Are you guys going back to school or work? Are you excited?**

* * *

 **Thank you to:**

 **alex-totoro** **for the favorite of both me and this story**

 **futuremrsrichter ****for the favorite**

 **And guess who's back! Its**

 **laxusdrayer2324** **with more reviews**


	28. Reunited (physically)

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as; language, child abuse, mentions of sex and rape, male x male relationships/smut, so if you don't like then don't read.**

* * *

 **AN: Hi! I'm back.**

 **I'm sorry that I have been gone for so long I won't promise anything but I hope to start posting more frequently again.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Erens pov**

His fiery lips left mine as he laid me down on the bed. He left my side to go find a vile of the oily substance that Hanji had made for us. He stalked his way back to the bed and climbed on top of me with a feline elegance and a dark look in his eyes. I could feel my excitement grow as he moved on top of me his lips meeting mine again, his tongue plunging into my mouth tasting every part of my wet cave, I moaned as his hands explored my body and as he ground his member against mine. He moved his lips from my mouth to my ear, he licked it and nipped at the shell with his teeth.

"I have missed this so much" his voice was darkened with lust and his breath on the wet skin of my ear sent shivers down my spine.

"Me too" I agreed. I let my hands wander along his body exploring it anew. God it had been a long time since I had felt or seen the gloriousness that is his body, suddenly I couldn't control myself I needed to see his body, his naked body. I pushed him back a little so I could remove his shirt. He looked confused as to why I was pushing him away so suddenly "I need it off you"

I could see it in his eyes he needed the same as I, he helped me unbutton his shirt and then we did the same to mine. We discarded all our clothes in a pile on the floor, he didn't even care if they got dirty, the only thing that mattered to us was each other. We stood there looking at each other for a while just taking in the fact that we were really there, that we were really both okay.

"Since when have had abs, brat?" He asked me as he studied my body with a curious and approving look.

"I didn't get as much food as a prisoner so I guess the last of my baby fat disappeared" I looked over my body I felt proud that he liked what he saw. I still, to my dismay, didn't have nearly as refined muscles as he did but I guess that would take a long time and a lot of hard work to achieve.

"Did they starve you?" He growled.

"No, no they didn't my mother wouldn't allow it, but my father made sure that I only got leftovers from the servants table" I said putting my hand reassuringly on his shoulder and he visibly calmed down. I leaned forward, he met me halfway in a hot kiss that made me moan and quiver. He put one of his hands on my ass and pulled me flush against him, his other hand wandered between us to stroke our hard cocks together. My back arched as I felt his long slender fingers wrap around us as he moved them from our bases to out leaking tips. The hand on my ass moved between my cheeks as he started to lightly push at my puckered hole, I groaned at the light pain of the intruding finger, he a look of concerned crossed his face as he lowered me back on the bed. He removed his hands from me much to my displeasure, but he made up for it by retrieving the while with the lube and started to spread the cold liquid over his fingers and my hole. I only winced a little as he pushed his now coated finger into my warm awaiting hole and he started to stretch me out.

 **Levis pov**

I had missed the feeling of his tight warm walls around me so I prepared him as quickly as I could without hurting him. I pulled my fingers out of him as soon as I deemed him prepared then I coated my dick with lube before lining up and pressing into his delicious heat. The feeling of his silky soft walls as they squeezed me was simply wonderful, it was hard for me to wait for him to adjust but I gritted my teeth and stayed where I was until he nodded. Then I pulled out and thrusted back in we moved together and the feeling of pleasure that we had missed for the past month was almost unbearable for us. I could he it on his moans and see it on his face he was about to come I could also feel the hot knots of pleasure form in my stomach as I neared my release, but I refused to cum yet. I held on as I aimed for his prostate with every thrust sending him over the edge, the look of pure bliss settled on his face as he relaxed, but I kept thrusting into his now over sensitive hole, his eyes became teary as he wanted to release every time I brush that bundle of nerves but he had no more. I let myself cum in him as the sensation of his walls quivering in a release that wouldn't come became too much for me, I move in him until I was completely empty and soft then I pulled out.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well that was bad.**

 **But at least it's a chapter.**

 **As I got ready to write this chapter I decided to read the story again and that may be the most cringe thing ever, there are so many mistakes that I'm thinking about going back and correcting the spelling just so that they will be more readable.**

 **I also read over some of the review and remembered why I like writing this story so much so thank you to all who has ever left a review you are all way to kind.**

* * *

 **Thank you to:**

 **Laxusdrayer2324 : ****for the review**

 **Prince G:** **for the follow and favorite**

 **Levy A Redfox:** **for the follow and favorite**

 **Yoshihyamauchi:** **for the follow and favorite**

 **DeroDevi:** **for the favorite**

 **Specialpickle:** **for the favorite and follow**

 **Dancing Nugget:** **for the follow**

 **Azielle D. Scarvollette:** **for the follow and favorite**

 **KawaiiWolfy17:** **for the favorite and follow of both me and this story**

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **PythonHancock:** **for volunteering to translate this mess of a story to French THANK YOU**


End file.
